Big Time OneShots
by PartyInTheBackBuisnessUpFront
Summary: a series of oneshots that will contain angst,friendship,abuse,humor,family,abuse,Drama,angst. may be slight Logan centric.
1. Different

**So I am usually really bad at updating stories so I thought I would try a Multi-chapter of big time rush one-shots and see if i could update that better,be a lot quicker.**

**It`ll probably be a lot of Logan because he`s my favorite but i`ll write about them all, so feel free to leave request for a one-shot if you`d like. Just no slash not really my thing.**

**anyways Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>They were nothing alike. Different Families, different interests, different styles, and different personalities. Each of them so different from the other that it had people wondering how they could be best friends. Their not suppose to be friends , their supposed to be in different social circles, there not suppose to associate with each other, there suppose to ignore each other, argue or fight each other, there suppose to be some kid you have a class with.<p>

But no, instead their best friends so close to one another that their practically family. A friendship people look upon and cant help but feel envious that they don't have that kind of friendship with their own friends. The four of them meshed so well together that they all had their roles to play in their friendship.

There was James Diamond who should be insanely popular just on looks alone, whom with after a brief encounter with would be seen as self-absorbed and self-obsessed, who wanted to be famous. But to his friends they saw a guy who takes care of his image and likes to dream. James was the one that made them feel good about themselves, he was the one they went to when they need dating tips or fashion advice. For James his friends were the most important thing for him, they were their when his parents got a divorce, when he was dumped, when he broke his arm, and they were the ones who had front row seats to his school plays. James had his role to play he was the reassurance. That everything would work out, he encouraged them, made them feel good. And that's why James fit in so well with them.

Kendall Knight would appear to be you popular jock he was muscular, popular, and played sports. But to his friends they saw a fearless leader in him that would do anything for his friends and family. He was the one they went to with all their problems, the one they asked for help to, the one they ran their ideas by through. For Kendall he knew he could count on his friends for anything. They comforted him when his dad died, they kept him company when his mom had to work late, helped him babysit his little sister Katie, and went to everyone of his sports games outside of Hockey. Kendall knew his role. He was the leader, the protector. He supported his friends, looked out for them, made them feel safe. And that's why Kendall fit in so well with them.

Carlos Garcia was assumed to be childish, immature ,and clumsy, your regular class clown. But to his friends they saw a fun, loving ,goofball, who could brighten up their day with a smile. He was the one that cheered them up when they were upset, the one to always spare a hug, and take your mind of the current problems in your life, He showed them how to fun. For Carlos his friends were the greatest thing in his life. He could go to them for anything they were always their for him when he got bullied because of his race, when his home life got so hectic and busy coming from a big family he could escape to his friends houses, when he would end up in the hospital from pulling a new stunt they were the first thing he woke up to. Carlos knew his role. He was the risk taker, he encouraged his friends to try new things, to not care about what people thought of you, to have fun. And that's why Carlos fit in so well with them.

And Logan Mitchell came off as shy, timid, a nerd. But to his friends they saw a genius, a good future, and a big heart. He was the one they went to for tutoring, a shoulder to cry on, who can comfort them by just standing beside them silently, the one they told all their secrets to. For Logan his friends were his rock the one constant in his life. They`ve been through it all with him, bullies, his mom leaving, his dad wanting to forget his very existence, a bad grade, they gave him a place to crash, and always showed up to every one of his science fairs or school awards. Logan knew his role he was the comforter. The one who`d always be ready to listen, would always be there when needed, made them want to try harder. And that's why Logan fit in so well with them.

That's why James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan are best friends its because of their differences that make it work so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>

**leave a request for a story if you`d like, (no slash)**


	2. Hooky for a day

**Im pretty sure thats the fastest I`ve updated I`ll try and have the next one up on Tuesday Its my birthday this weekend I`ll be 19 and finally legal ( although its more fun doing it Illegally :P) and my friends are kidnapping me to go bar hopping anyways have a good weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to..**

**CheekyBrunette**

**for reviewing**

* * *

><p>"Come on Logan whats the worst that can happen?"<p>

"Oh I don't know, we could get suspended or expelled. Which will go on my permanent record and I`ll never get into college and I`ll be homeless and sit in the park feeding the birds and everyone will refer to me as the "Crazy homless bird man.""

Kendall chuckled fondly." Logan its one day of playing hooky from school. No ones gonna find out besides we already called in disguising our voices."

"My Dad will kill me if he finds out about this Kendall."Said Logan worriedly is brown eye shining through.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the should and made him look him in the eye." Trust me Logan our parents are never going to find out, how could they?"

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"You guys! Lets go were wasting precious hooky time." Yelled James.

"That's what she said." Carlos commented grinning.

"Were coming! Don't worry Logan everything will be find."

* * *

><p>"How did the best day end up sucking?" Asked James looking between his best friends.<p>

"I think we were to worried about running into an adult we knew." Said Kendall.

"What! Today was awesome I had like Six corndogs, a bag of cotton candy, two kit-kats , didn't have to go to school, and got to spend the day with the greatest people ever." Exclaimed Carlos excitedly.

"Okay so we know Carlos stomach had a good day, but the Arcade was closed, their were no good movies playing, adults we know work in the mall, and we were paranoid about seeing someone we knew." Said James.

"I still had fun."

"You rammed your bike into a tree Carlos." Said Kendall

"If I recall that sign popped out of the ground and hit him." Logan stated matter of factly.

"Why is he the smart one again?" Asked James sticking his thumb towards Logan. Logan glared and threw a playful punch towards James.

"Hey Logans right that sign tried to kill me, you could see it in its beady little eyes!" Claimed Carlos.

"Eyes? Carlos it was a sign." Said Kendall, watching warily as James wrestled Logan to the ground.

"James be careful with him" Said Kendall letting out a smile when he heard Logan let out a laugh.

"If it did have eyes they would be beady, creepy and yellow"

Kendall grabbed Carlos in headlock laughing. "Whatever you say buddy."

"We have about an hour before we have to be home from "school" what should we do?" Asked James watching as Logan wiped the dirt from his Jeans.

"The park?"Kendall Suggested as all three boys agreed.

The park was one of the places they spent a lot of time at. It had a pond for playing hockey on in the winter, a playground to goof around on,a place to ride their bikes. It was also the place they had met.

The four boys entered the park and jumped at the voice behind them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Mom!" Kendall Gasped. Turning around and see their parents and Mrs. Knight, Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell.

"Skipping School Kendall Knight?" Scolded Mrs. Knight.

"How`d you know?" Asked James.

"Apparently you don't disguise your voices as well as you hoped, the school called us." Said Mrs. Garcia.

"We figured this place would be your first choice." Added Mr. Diamond to be interrupted by a angry voice.

"Logan Lets go" Said Mr. Mitchell glaring at his son.

Logan walked warily towards his dad, and Kendall look on concerned " Logan im so sorry" Said Kendall as Logan passed by.

"Its okay Kendall" Said Logan giving a weak smile and leaving with his dad.

"We`ll talk about this at home." Said Mrs. Knight as each boy left with their respective parent.

* * *

><p>Kendall laid in bed tossing a baseball above his head. He had gotten ground for three weeks and no cell phone for two.<p>

But he was more worried about Logan. He knew Mr. Mitchell sometimes got rough with Logan. It had happened a lot when his mother first left, than it stopped and happened when he was either angry or drunk. Logan was careful and wary to not make his father angry the rare times he was home and he rarely drank.

But that didn't stop Kendall from hating Mr. Mitchell. Logan made his friends promise to keep it to them once they found hand shaped bruises on his wrists, He swore it rarely happened and that he could handle it. No instead he was either ignoring or criticizing his son if he wasn't hurting him. Kendall felt his hands clench around the baseball he was holding.

Kendall couldn't help but blame himself he should have pushed them to skip school they should have just went. He should have kept his promise that their parents wouldn't find out.

A tap at his windown broke him out of his thoughts, he tossed the baseball on the ground and opened the window.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" whispered Kendall. Logan ignored him and climbed through the window collapsing on Kendalls bed.

Kendall flinched when the light hit Logans face he could see the split lip and the beginnings of a black eye.

"your dad do that?" Logan just averted his eyes and Kendall sighed.

"Logan you should tell someone, I can tell my mom-"

"No!" Logan jumped up a look of terror on his face.

"I told you Its not often, hes all I have left and I shouldn't of made him mad"

Kendall could feel the guilt rushing over him. "Logan im sorry I shouldn't of made you skip today."

"Its not your fault Kendall, My dads right I should have known better and need to stop being a screw up."

"Your dads an idiot Logan, your not a screw up."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck ducking his head a little. "Can I stay here tonight he kind of locked me out."

Kendall sighed knowing Logan was done talking about it." Yea of course."

Logan crawled under the covers and Kendall shut of the light climbing into bed and a comfortable silence fell over the two boys.

"Your wrong you know."

"Kendall you`ve seen my grades."

Kendall laughed softly." I meant about your dad being all you have left, You have me, James and Carlos we`ll always be around for you"

"Thanks Kendall." Mumbled Logan before drifting to sleep.

Kendall smiled sadly at Logan wishing he didn't get dealt such a crappy card of life, It was the last thing he deserved and Kendall promised himself then that he would look out for Logan if he couldn't fix his home life he would make it more bearable and not let anyone else mess him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Leave a request if you want**


	3. A cemetery, A flashback and Zombies?

**So all my weekend Plans got cancelled so im just gonna sit around and write all weekend while watching season 1 of pretty little liars I am like obsessed with that show right now every second of it is so suspensful I just love it the show, the books. so Good! and im excited for tomorrow even if im not going anything cause I`ll be 19 YAY LEGALIZED! no more asking my parents to buy my booze so ima just spend the day doing nothing cause im cool like that :P, yes kay anyways onwards.**

**This is a request from CheekyBrunette who wanted a little Logan and Carlos story :D**

**Thanks to..**

**CheekyBrunette**

**LiveItUp313131**

**BigTimeLoganLover**

**For The lovely Reviews.**

* * *

><p>He could hear his own breathing,The feel of his heart racing against his chest, the sound his shoes made as he ran across the grass. He glanced over his shoulder before tripping over a rock and tumbling to the ground. The boy groaned and looked up staring at the tombstone in front on him.<p>

Irene Tracker

1933-1997

Loving Friend

Daughter

Mother

The boy widened his eyes and scrambled to his feet looking for his friend.

"Logan?" Carlos whispered glancing around the cemetery.

"This was so stupid" thought Carlos as he walked slowly around the tombstones. He and Logan were coming home from the movies when they had exited the theater the cement was wet and glistening and the darkened sky was still cloudy showing it had rain and still might. And to avoid getting rained on if it started again decided to take the shortcut home which involved a cemetery, but of course when didnt a short cut involve a cemetery. They usually managed to avoid the cemetery at night but of course Kendall and James were most likely with them if they decided to take it. But Kendall went with his sister and mom to visit family and James was visiting his mom. The place didnt seem so scary when they had James and Kendall with them, if anything decided to crawl out of the ground and eat them, Carlos had no doubt Kendall and James wouldnt let anything eat him or Logan they could probably take on those flesh eating zombies.

A snapping of a twig broke him out of his thoughts and he spun around eyes wide.

"Logan?" Carlos asked Cautiously.

Carlos so wished James and Kendall were here right now. Because it had rained earlier the grass was muddy,the wind was the chilly, and their was fog everywhere, he had no idea where Logan was and their could be zombies anywhere right now.

Another twig snapped causing Carlos to twirl around frantically.

"Logan is that you." He was met with silence and the rustling of trees.

"Logan this isnt funny, if thats you, you better come out." Whispered Carlos and he walked forward slowly glancing in every direction.

"Logan..." A dark figure jumped out from behind a tombstone.

"BoogidyBoo!" Carlos shrieked, swinging his arm around he punched the figure in the stomach.

The figured doubled over groaning." Ah Carlos! Houdini died like that you know." Exclaimed Logan holding his stomach protectively.

"Well who goes around jumping from behind tombstones at people and dont talk so loud." Whispered Carlos looking around.

"Carlos these people are dead."

"Have you not seen a zombie movie and boogidyboo really?"

"Still scared ya." Said Logan Grinning.

"Can we get out of here now please."

"Yeah lets go."

Carlos sighed in relief when he saw a sidewalk and houses and the two walked home in silence.

"Hey Carlos your not...uhm..mad or anything are you...Im sorry I scared you..I uhm mean i was just joking you know...and I get it if you are, I shouldnt of done th-"

"Logan, Logan" Said Carlos cutting of Logans rambling and chuckling.

"Im not mad at all, besides after all the times I scared you I think you were granted one scare Carlos coupon." Said Carlos throwing his arms around Logans shoulders and ruffling his hair. Logan grinned in relief.

When it had started to rain again the two boys ran home jumping into the puddles before entering Logans house laughing.

"Your Dad home?" Asked Carlos looking through the darkened house.

"Nah, hes in Chicago for a few days, Wait Carlos stop!" Yelled Logan as Carlos headed to the kitchen.

"What,what is it?" Carlos exclaimed freezing where he was.

"Dont move, let me get you a towel dad hates when I get the floor all muddy and wet." Explained Logan as he took off his socks and rolled his pants up, heading up the stairs.

"Oh okay." The last thing he wanted to do was get Mr. Mitchell angry at Logan.

"Here I got you a change of clothes too, you can change in the bathroom.

"Thanks." Said Carlos heading to the bathroom after following Logans sock and rolling his jeans up, before joining him in the kitchen.

"Want a grilled cheese?"

"Yes! You make the best." Carlos said jumping on the couch, and looking around Logans house. When they were younger they all used to spend a fair amount of time at each others houses including Logans when his mother was still around. It used to a comfortable warm loving home always smelling like baked goods, with comfortable plaid couches and chairs, wooden coffee tables and shelves, family pictures hung on the walls and shelves, and the walls had been a dark purple. But after Logans mom left the house got expensive black leather couches, glass tables and shelves, the family pictures were replaced with expensive paintings, the shelves now had candles, a expensive clock, little statues, their was hard liquor at the top, wine glasses, the walls were painted white and their was no more baked goods. Logans home had become cold and museum like, when Carlos would first come over after the redecorating he was afraid to touch anything and breaking it.

Carlos remembered the last time he came to Logans house when his dad was home, they were 8 years old and His dad needed a babysitter for him all the other parents couldnt do it so after convincing Mr. Mitchell to watch him, he spent the afternoon with Logan and it was the first time he saw what really went on behind closed doors. It was about a month and a half after Mrs. Mitchell left.

_Flashback*_

"_Your house looks different.?" Commented 8 year old Carlos frowning as he walked through the house carefully. Everything looked really expensive._

"_Daddy redecorated." Said 8 year old Logan._

"_Logie where are all your drawings! Your fridge is blank." Exclaimed Carlos gawking at Logan once they hit the kitchen._

"_Daddy took them down."_

"_Why would he do that.?"_

_Logan looked uncomfortable at the question and rocked on his heels. " Wanna go play in my room?"_

"_Yes!" Said Carlos happily as the two boys raced upstairs._

"_We can play power rangers, or playstation, or hot wheels..What?" asked Logan as he saw Carlos looking around his room his brown eyes wide._

"_Even your room is different." and it was. the once Blue room, that had race car sheets and pillows,a pile of stuff animals in the corner, a trunk full of toys and the scooby-doo night light was now replaced with white walls,the blankets were plain black the pillows white,he had two stuffed animals left, a little bucket of toys that held the power rangers,lego and hot wheels cars was all that was left of the trunk of toys, his scooby-doo night light was now gone. The only thing remained was the little TV and play station._

"_I wanted to change my room." Logan said Simply._

"_But Logie even your night light is gone, your scared of the dark."_

"_Not anymore im not..do you wanna play power rangers?"_

"_Kay Can I be Yellow."_

"_Yes" Said Logan smiling._

* * *

><p>"<em>Im bored." Stated Carlos.<em>

"_We just started playing." Groaned Logan._

"_We`ve been playing for ever Logie, lets play tag" Said Carlos Excitedly._

"_Carlos we have to be quiet my daddy will get mad." Said Logan looking towards his bedroom door._

_Carlos frowned before grinning " Tag your it." Yelled Carlos running out of the room._

_Logan grinned before chasing after his friend._

"_Not fair you got a head start."_

"_yeah but your like the fastest kid in the world so its not really a head start." Stated Carlos. ducking behind the couch._

_Logan leaped over the couch and Carlos made a run for the kitchen but instead slid on the wooden floor into the stand with a vase on it sending it crashing to the floor. Logan stared wide at the broken glass._

"_Oops im sorry Logie." Said Carlos._

"_My daddy is gonna be so angry." Said Logan as he heard his fathers footsteps._

"_He may be a little mad but I accidentally break stuff all the time at my house, my parents are just glad I never get hurt,"_

"_Logan!" an angry shout came from the entrance of the living room._

"_Daddy im sorry it was an accident."_

"_An accident! What were you doing to cause it to break!." Mr. Mitchell shouted walking over to where Logan and Carlos stood._

_Logan looked to Carlos for help who was just staring wide eyed at the angry Mr. Mitchell in front of him._

"_I was running." Mumbled Logan._

_His father brought his hand up swatting Logan across the back of the head. " Speak Up Logan!" His Dad Shouted._

"_I was Running." Logan spoke up more loudly._

_His Father clenched his jaw before stretching his arm out and wrapping his fist around the front of Logans shirt. shaking him. " What have I said about running in the house?" He yelled._

"_Not to" Whispered Logan._

_His dad rolled his eyes and shoved Logan to the ground. "Get to your room I`ll clean this mess up." His dad said his voice softening but have a hardening edge to it._

_Logan scrambled to his feet, grabbing Carlos and took off to his room._

_Logan ran to his bed burying his face in the pillow. Carlos stood in Logans room uncomfortably unsure as to what just happened._

"_Logie are you okay.?" Carlos Whispered sitting on Logans Bed._

_Logan sat up wiping at his voice furiously." Im sorry Carlos Im really really sorry." Said Logan his voice breaking._

"_You didnt do anything, I shouldnt of been running thats one of the rules in my house, im sorry." Said Carlos._

_The two boys sat in silence the occasional sound being Logans sniffle._

"_Logie does your daddy act like that all the time?" Asked Carlos._

_Logan shook his head." Hes just been different since mommy left, everything will go back to normal soon you`ll see." Said Logan confidently._

"_Carlos! Your parents are here." Both boys jumped as Mr. Mitchell yelled up to them._

_Carlos frowned at Logan before grabbing him in a hug." Dont be sad anymore Logie it`ll be okay." Said Carlos as he got up and headed to go downstairs._

"_Hey Carlos can today be a secret between us?" Asked Logan._

_Carlos nodded his head."Yeah."_

"_Including from James and Kendall?"_

_Carlos hesitated he was going to tell them the next time he saw them he didnt like keep secrets from his friends._

"_Sure Logie."_

"_You promise."_

"_I promise."_

_*End Flashback_

Carlos never went back over when Mr. Mitchell was home and Carlos to this day hasnt told James or Kendall what had transpired that day. He still felt guilty about that day he was the one that broke the vase and he still isnt sure about not telling James and Kendall they could have helped Logan a lot sooner the boys didnt really find out till they were ten.

"I put the ketchup on top of the grilled cheese I hope thats okay." Said Logan handing a plate to Carlos. Who smiled at the happy face made of ketchup on his sandwich.

"So I was thinking after tonights adventures we should watch a zombie movie and you can have the honor of choosing which one which are Dawn of the dead, the walking dead, night of the living dead, dawn of the dead, zombieland or dawn of the dead."

"Dawn of the dead?"

"Good I was hoping you`d choose that one cause its the only one I have." Said Logan getting off the couch and setting the movie up.

"Than why would you give me all those suggestions."

"To add the suspense. Although I am meaning to get zombieland" Said Logan as he shut the light off.

Halfway through the movie Carlos kept noticing Logan glancing towards the front door every few minutes before Carlos felt him tense up beside him.

"Logan whats wrong?" Asked Carlos concerned.

"Shh do you hear that?" Said Logan muting the Tv.

"Hear what?"

"That noise its coming from outside." Said Logan standing up and heading towards the door.

"Wait dont go towards the strange noise, Honestly Logan have you never seen a horror movie?" Said Carlos following Logan warily.

Logan glanced at Carlos and reached out to open the door before he threw it open and screamed.

And for the second time that night Carlos shrieked from the door banging against the wall and Logan screaming.

He opened his eyes and glared when he heard Logan laughing.

"Are you kidding me, again?"

"What im sorry, that "Scare Carlos coupon" was a two for one special." Laughed Logan running to the living room.

"Yeah better run." Carlos yelled after him before tackling him on the couch and sitting on top of him.

"Gah Carlos get off you log. Its not my fault you shriek like a girl."

Carlos glared and raised his hands bringing them down on Logan and tickling him.

"Carlos Stop it!" Logan gasped out giggling.

Carlos got off Logan laughing.

"Jerk" Logan teased curling on the couch and closing his eyes.

"I swear I`ve never met some who gets tired as quick as you do." he waited for Logan to answer to just hear his breathing evening out.

"Your also the only kid I`ve met who falls asleep as fast as you do too." Said Carlos as he got off the couch shut the Tv off, threw a blanket over Logan. And headed to the kitchen to turn the light on. He had to admit he was a bit creeped out after tonight, a little light would help he though settling into the other couch.

He loved days like these when their were no worries,no parents,Drama or bullies just care free fun. And Logan definitely deserved that though Carlos before falling to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of stole a bit from the cemetery part from a One Tree Hill episode :P<strong>

**Review!**

**Leave a request if desired**


	4. Stuck

**Heey a update woot! It usually takes me forever to get to chapter four I feel proud. I dont have anything to do but write its been raining for days, and I need to get out in the sun because I have the most ridculous tan ever im like half tanned and half pasty I look stupid. :P**

**anywhoo**

**This is a request from BigTimeLoganLover who wanted Logan stuck.**

**Thanks to..**

**BigTimeLoganLover**

**melissa**

**LivingItUp313131**

**For the Reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Logan please?" Asked Carlos standing on Logans front porch.<p>

"Carlos I cant, I need the weekend to study for the science test Monday. Why cant you ask Kendall or James?

"Kendall has to get new hockey gear for the upcoming Winter, and James said something about new Cuda...I dont understand him sometimes. But the point is they cant come so you have to." Carlos explained.

"I need to study." Logan emphasized slowly.

"Come on Logan your gonna pass even if you dont study."

"Not today Carlos."

"Please Logan please, please, please." Carlos begged his hands wrapped around one another like a student does when their trying to look good for a teacher.

"Okay, fine,fine. I`ll toss the Frisbee around for one hour. Than I have to study.

"Yes! Thank you! Your the best!" Exclaimed Carlos excitedly jumping up and running down the steps towards the park.

"Im serious Carlos one hour than I am coming back home to study." Yelled Logan chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and A half later*<strong>

"Carlos I need to go home, I needed to go thirty minutes ago." Logan complained.

"Awe come on Logan, one more throw I mean it this time." Said Carlos twirling the green Frisbee with his hands.

"One more." Logan said sternly lifting one finger to make it clear.

Carlos grinned happy, and swung his arm around releasing the Frisbee, perhaps a bit to hard as it went over Logans head and into the tree behind him.

"You did that on purpose." Logan blamed.

"I did not!" Carlos defended.

"Dont worry I can get it down just give me a boost up." Said Carlos walking to the tree.

"No wait, I`ll go up, you could get hurt or something." Said Logan squinting up at the tree.

"So could you."

"Yeah but you have bad luck with this stuff." Logan pointed out, looking at Carlos.

"I dont know Logan your track record isnt all that great, you attract more trouble than James attracts Girls."

"You tend to be clumsy Carlos, you could slip and fall, and break something, and you dont have your helmet with you.

Carlos touched his head frowning, now wishing he had brought his helmet with him.

"Logan I dont know." Said Carlos worried.

" I dont want you to get hurt Carlos."

"I dont want you to either."

Logan sighed frustrated."Im older so by law its my word against yours.

"Your older by like a month and thats not even a real law."

"Well since I am older therefore it is a law."

"Fine" Said Carlos unsure and walked over sticking his hands down for Logan to step into.

Logan stepped into Carlos hands and stretched his arm out taking hold of the branch and lifting himself up. The Frisbee was about nine branches up. He wasnt to fond of heights he wasnt scared of them per-se they just werent on his to do list. But he didnt want Carlos up here. One- He could slip and fall. Second- He could be having to much fun up here and than slip and fall. The second option was more likely, but he wasnt gonna let him get hurt thought Logan as he reached the last branch and grabbed the Frisbee.

" Carlos Catch." Shouted Logan looking down and tossing the Frisbee.

"Got it! Now climb down but be careful." Carlos demanded.

Logan smiled and placed his right leg on the branch below, when he went to get his left leg down he felt it lift before it stopped and twisted into the corner of the branch and the tree where their was a gap that his foot was caught in. Logan let out a cry of pain as his foot twisted.

"Logan what is it?" Carlos called up.

"I think I twisted my foot. Its caught in a gap of the tree Im stuck." Logan gasped out, afraid to tug and it and lose his balance.

" Do I need to call the fire department?" Asked Carlos.

"No!" Logan cried out, wincing as he felt pain shoot through his foot.

"Im coming up." Declared Carlos.

"No Carlos dont, My foots really jammed and you cant reach that branch."

"Well what should I do?" Logan could hear the panic rising in Carlos voice.

"Maybe we could just leave me here till my comes loose and I fall." Logan suggested. He didnt want to have a fire department help him down, that would attract to many people watching as he was stuck. Honestly he`d rather fall than have that kind of attention on.

"Logan!" Carlos called alarmed at the thought of Logan falling out of the tree.

Logan started to think he didnt want a fire department that attracts an audience, He couldnt call his dad, the off chance he would show up falling out of the tree would hurt less, He didnt want to try and pulling it out in case of losing his balance, Carlos couldnt reach the branch, He didnt want to call any parents because that would get his dad involved. Logan almost smacked himself for not thinking of this first. He knew for sure they would come through and help him.

"Carlos, Call James and Kendall."

* * *

><p>"Carlos Hey, He still up there." James called running up out of breath Kendall right beside him.<p>

"Yeah, I think he might be hurt, I See him wincing but its hard to tell with him up there." Said Carlos looking up at Logan.

"How did he get stuck?" Asked Kendall. As James walked around the tree contemplating a way to get Logan down.

"Its my fault, I wanted to play with the Frisbee but Logan didnt want to he had to study, but I begged him to come out and he said he would for an hour, but it ended up being longer than an hour, and we were gonna throw it one last time and I accidentally did it to hard. And it went into the tree and he climbed up and got." Carlos explained quickly.

"Its okay Carlos it wasnt your fault, it was an accident."

"I offered to go up, but he didnt want me to get hurt and now hes probably hurt. And I should have just let him study" Said Carlos looking at Kendall his eyes watering.

" Carlos come on dont do that, Logan wouldnt want you to blame yourself he didnt want you to get hurt either, dont worry we`ll get him down it`ll be okay.

"We should call someone to get him down." Said James joining them.

"No. He said he doesnt want to attract an audience." Said Carlos.

"We could climb up and get him." James Suggested looking at Kendall.

"Were gonna have to if he doesnt want anyone else." Said Kendall.

"But only two of us should go up. Someone should be on the ground just in case."

"Carlos you stay down here and boost us up." Said Carlos/

"Why cant one of you stay down?" Asked Carlos.

"We`d feel better if you were down here, dont worry we`ll get him." Said James smiling.

Carlos nodded and did the exact same thing he did for Logan and boosted them up so they could reach the tree branch.

"Do you have any idea how to get him down?" Asked James when they were high enough from Carlos but not close enough to Logam.

"No I didnt even ask how Logan is stuck up here."

"Figure Logan would get stuck in a tree." Said James.

"I`ll kill him once hes on the ground and Im at ease." Said Kendall reaching Logan.

"Hey Logan, You okay?" Asked Kendall. Seeing the relief flash through his smaller friends eyes at seeing his two friends.

"My foots hurts and Im uncomfortable."

Kendall nodded in sympathy and worry, it looked uncomfortable having one leg on a branch and the other up and stuck. Kendall climbed up while James came up and took Kendalls place.

"We`ll get you down buddy, His foots wedged between the branch and the tree." Said Kendall looking at Logans twisted foot.

"What you gonna do pull it out?" Asked James.

"Yeah, you stay behind him and keep him balanced, I`ll try and wiggle his foot out." Said Kendall.

James moved a little close to Logan. And Logan unconsciously leaned into James tired and sore. James felt him tense up when Kendall placed his hands on Logans foot.

"Just relax Logie, I wont let you fall." Said James placing a hand on Logan and immediately felt Logan relax at the touch and the use of his childhood nickname. He put his other hand on the branch beside him griping it, and watched as Kendall wiggled Logans foot and break it free. Logan gave a gasp of pain and unbalanced a bit but James held him in place. And Logan quickly brought his foot down to join his other one.

" Logan can you climb down okay?" Asked Kendall.

"Y-yeah" Said Logan a bit shaky. And James slowly took his hands off Logan once he was sure he was okay and balanced.

"If you fall, make sure you fall on me so I can cushion it." Said James.

Logan Smiled weakly." Thanks James." As they slowly climbed down.

Carlos quickly joined them once the reached the ground and James helped Logan sit on the grass.

"Logan! You okay?" Carlos asked worried,

"Im okay, Thanks Carlos and thanks for getting help." Said Logan smiling at Carlos which seemed to absolve all his guilt when he saw Logan wasnt angry about accidentally throwing the Frisbee up there.

" and your foot?" Asked Kendall concerned.

"Its not broken, its just sore and maybe bruised. I should be okay."

"Lets get you to my place, My mom can inspect it to make sure its not broken or sprained okay." Said Kendall as James and Carlos helped him up.

"You guys are better than the fire department, thanks for getting me down guys." Said Logan leaning against James trying to stay off his foot.

James chuckled and ruffled his hair. " Anytime Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D<strong>

**Leave a request if you have an idea.**


	5. Party

**Good news Im almost evenly tanned, was Canada day weekend so I was out in the Sun all weekend and I got like stranded it a boat while tubing yesterday with some friends for like an hour so that helped, not that anyone actually cares. anyways I dont really like this chapter it was like 3 am when I wrote it, and im sorry for any mistakes my eyes are kind of messed up and everything is doubled. I got glasses last week but they dont seem to be working or I have to get used to them I dunno anyways I`ll Stop talking.**

**Thanks to...**

**BigTimeLoganLover**

**CheekyBrunette**

**For the Reviews!**

* * *

><p>The music was loud, The bass vibrating the walls, The place smelt of smoke and alcohol, bodies were littered across the place mingling, laughing, and drinking.<p>

Logan stood in the corner of the party awkwardly watching everyone having fun around him. It was the end of the school year and Captain of the football team Jake Tyler decided to throw a huge party to celebrate while his parents were out of town and invited everyone to come out for it. Logan would have preferred to stay home. But long story short James, Kendall and Carlos said if Logan didnt want to go they wouldnt either they could stay home and hang out instead, Logan didnt want them missing the end year party and agreed to go. But he wasnt enjoying it. He wish he had James confidence, Carlos outgoing personality, Or Kendalls charisma, no instead he was to shy and awkward to go up and talk to people. Not to mention this party had about every jock from school present and most of them seemed to be drunk and he was the resident geek so he opted to staying in the corner and out of the way, watching his friends enjoy themselves instead. He could see James talking to some girls, Carlos talking to whoever walked by, and Kendall, Logan didnt see Kendall anywhere.

Logan was broken from his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spun him around. "Logaaaan!" The voice slurred.

"Kendall are you drunk?" Asked Logan warily.

Kendall wobbled laughing." Yeah just a smidge...no, not at all" Said Kendall standing up straight and grinning at Logan who gave him a playful punch.

"You having fun?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders." Its okay."

Kendall nodded his head." Well dont worry we`ll be getting out of here soon."

Before Logan could reply a sickly sweet voice broke him off. "Hey Kendall, Logan."

Both boys turned to see Lexi Harper behind them holding a drink in her hand and smiling at the two boys,

"Hey Lexi." Said Kendall, While Logan gave a shy wave.

Lexi walked forward still smiling and gave a hug to Kendall before moving onto Logan lingering on him and grabbing hold of his arm, giving a flirty wink. Logan blushed looking anywhere but Lexi.

"How you doing?" Asked Kendall.

"Im great." Said Lexi her eyes never leaving Logan.

"Good,Great, okay I am gonna go and leave you two, to it." Said Kendall walking away giving a thumbs up to Logan behind his back.

"How come I never see you at parties?" Lexi asked rubbing Logans arm.

"N-not really m-my thing" Said Logan cursing himself for stuttering.

Truth be told Logan had one of the biggest crushes on Lexi Harper, she was easily the prettiest girl in the school, Blue eyes, Blonde hair, skinny, average height and a gorgeous smile. Their were just a few problems with her talking to him. She was also easily the most popular girl in the school, she had money, friends, style, was a cheerleader and was currently dating Jake Tyler.

"you should come to them more often, they`d be more fun with you." Said Lexi moving closer.

Logan moved back and couldnt help but wrinkle his nose when he smelt the alcohol on her breath."Wheres uh..Jake?"

Lexi rolled her eyes waving her hands away," I dumped him."

Logan nodded rubbing the back of his neck nervously."Im sorry."

Lexi just shrugged her shoulders before grinning wide." You know you have the most brownest eyes." As she leaned in closer.

"T-thanks yours are n-nice too." Said Logan stumbling over his words blushing.

Lexi giggled before whispering in Logans ear. " Stop talking Logan." Before she connected her lips to his. And Logan kissed back his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Whats going on here?" The two quickly broke apart to see Jake Tyler surrounded By his and Lexis friends.

Lexi pulled away from Logan giggling before hugging Jake and kissing him.

"I didnt think you would actually do it Lexi." Said Ryan one of Jakes football buddies, Handing Lexi Twenty Dollars.

"Easiest money I have ever made." Said Lexi.

Logan looked down embarrassed and tried to stop his eyes from watering. How could he have been so stupid to think Lexi Harper would like him.

"Aw come on Logan, It was just a joke." Said Carly, Captain of the cheerleading squad.

"He must of known it was a joke, like Lexi would ever go for a loser like him." Said Jakes. Earning laughs from the surrounding crowd as it got bigger.

" I mean look at him, hes pathetic, he actually looks like hes about to cry, as if a dork like him would have a chance." Jake continued.

Logan blinked furiously,willing himself not to cry in front of these people and got up to push is way past the crowd.

"Whoa, where you going, were having fun." Said Jake griping Logans shoulders tightly pushing him back into the middle of the crowd. Where the party seemed to stop to watch the scene unfold.

"Back off." A voice snarled entering the crowd of people.

"Come on James, were just joking around,arent we Logan."Grinned Jake ruffling Logans hair roughly, making him flinch.

James clenched his fists in anger once he saw Logan flinch. How many times has James seem Logan flinch like that expecting a hit, or a insult. Anger burned in James eyes. Carlos beside him looking ready to pounce all he needed was the go ahead.

"Let him go." James said slowly and forcefully a hard edge to his tone.

"Take the dork than." Said Jake shoving Logan who stumbled to the ground.

Carlos quickly went over to help Logan up while James growled and charged towards Jake before someones fist came and struck Jake across the face making him fall to the ground blood gushing from his nose. And Kendall walked right past not even glancing down to see the damage he had done.

"Were leaving." He snapped, walking past his friends and through the crowd.

* * *

><p>The four boys walked home, three in anger and one in embarrassment.<p>

"Are you guys mad?" Asked Logan breaking the silence.

"Yes." Hissed Kendall.

"Im sorry." Said Logan in a timid voice.

"He doesnt mean at you Logan." Said Carlos.

" No wait, come on Logan tell us why your sorry, I would love to hear this apology." Snapped Kendall.

"Kendall!" Snapped James glaring at his friend.

" Im sorry for ruining the party for you guys, for causing a scene, for being an embarrassment, for a being a loser." Logan apologized quietly keeping his eyes downward.

"Dont actually apologize Logan, especially for that you werent actually supposed to find a reason.. Im tired of it, of everyone treating you like crap, you didnt ruin that party, or cause a scene, or embarrassed us, your not pathetic,or a loser, or worthless or useless. And I swear the next person that does anything to you will regret it!" Snarled Kendall his nails digging into his palms.

"Its okay Kendall. Im used to this" Said Logan.

"Its not okay! Stop letting people push you around." Shouted Kendall. Making Logan flinch back.

"Knock it of Kendall!"Snapped James shoving him. While Carlos looked shocked at what was happening.

Kendall glared before his expression softened and he sighed. " Its not okay Logan, it just never ends for you, you shouldnt have to be used to people treating you like that. Im not mad at you not at all." Logan smiled weakly, relieved Kendalls anger wasnt really directed towards him.

"We just wish things could be more easy for you." Said James softly.

"As long as I have you guys around it really doesnt seem all that bad."

"Well I guess we`ll have to stick around than huh?" Said James nudging Logan smiling.

"We`d be lost without ya, and probably failing school and in Juvie."Said Carlos tackling Logan in a hug, who grinned.

Kendall watched his friends joking and laughing trying to make Logan forget anything that happened tonight. But Kendall just watched his fists still clenched at his sides, angry for how he reacted to Logan,to what had transpired at the party a party Logan didnt even want to go to. It was always Logan who got hurt, who got bullied or humiliated. Logan who had a bad home life, who had no self-esteem and thought he had no self-worth thanks to no one telling him otherwise. A kid who would rather let a mosquito have his blood and be itchy than kill it, He had one of the most biggest forgiving hearts of anyone Kendall had met, and this was how he was repaid humiliated by a drunk jock in front of his classmates.

Kendall was finished with it he stood by for years as Logan got beat by his dad, shoved against lockers, beat up at school, made fun of and he tried his best to protect Logan it just never seemed to be good enough. But he was done with it he wouldnt let the kid out of his sight if thats all it took to watch out for him. He was gonna make sure Logan didnt get humiliated again like that in front of his classmates.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Leave A request if you want :)**

**Did you guys know theirs a book called the futility and its about a ship called The Titan a large unsinkable ship that ends up hitting an ice berg on a cold April night and sinking. yeah I know what your thinking " Yeah its called the titanic Dumbass." But this book was written 14 years before the Titanic Sunk. Weird right?**


	6. Stabbed

**Has anyone ever seen the show freaks and geeks? If not I suggest you do its so good, it had Seth Rogan,Jason Segal,James franco. all those Judd apptow guys. you`ll recognize pree much everyone on that show and its hilarious. anyyways I was watching How I Met Your Mother the other day and some stuff that happened in the show I was like "I could See James And Carlos doing that." So I kind of stole this idea from that show, Its a bit silly but I made it angsty kinda too.**

**Thanks to..**

**CheekyBrunette**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**GemLeighXx**

**For the Reviews!**

* * *

><p>"What are those?" Logan Asked Skeptically looking at the objects in James and Carlos hands.<p>

"Awesome right! Some dude was just selling them on the street." Said Carlos gleefully eyeing his new toy.

"You mean to tell me you got those off the street."

"Yep, They were cheap too." Said James.

"Well you have to take them back. You just cant buy stuff like that and off the street from some random guy, their dangerous and they look real and having them around you two is screaming disaster." Declared Logan.

"But Logan these are swords! Real swords we cant just take them back." Said Carlos Pouting at the thought of losing his new found toy.

"I dont care! Why cant you do a safe activity like finishing the coffee table." Logan pointed to the small coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"We did finish is." Said James confused.

Logan rolled his eyes. " Duct taping the legs on does not count."

"Logan Duct tape can hold and fix everything." Carlos Stated like it should have been common knowledge to someone as smart as Logan.

"Yeah like the time Carlos wrapped it around his broken arm." James said sarcastically nudging Carlos.

"It would have work if my mom wasnt so persistent on going to the hospital." Carlos mumbled.

James shook his head laughing before focusing his attention back to Logan." We`ll take them back."

Logans shoulders slumped in relief while Carlos shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"After we play with them..." James quietly added.

And just like that the two boys jumped up one in excitement the other horrified.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You guys cant play with them, their not toys their real swords as in with pointy,sharp,murdering weapons."

"What Logan, were not gonna murder each other." Said James chuckling.

"Come on Logan." Carlos whined.

"Fine how about this than we keep them..." Watching and James and Carlos faces lit up.

"...As decoration we can hang them up or something and I`ll go out right now and buy you fake ones that are soft and you can stab each other as often as you please."

"Works for me." Said James placing the sword on the coffee table practically made of duct tape and plopped down on the couch, Carlos following him.

Logan sighed relieved surprised he had won this one. "I`ll be right back than... and do not touch them until I get back." Said Logan sternly walking out the door.

James watched Logan go muttering something about new friends,and illegal sword selling to kids.

"Is he gone?" Carlos whispered.

James nodded his head and the two friends just sat staring at each other before grinning and jumping up grabbing the swords. The circled around each other their swords raised above them like one would do before a fight. And just like that they started swinging the once silent apartment now filled with the sounds of metal clanking together.

"So how are we gonna do this, is it gonna be like to the death?" Asked James swinging his sword at Carlos.

"We should figure that out...But probably." Said Carlos His sword hitting James.

"Dude how awesome is this, we should have thought of this sooner." Said James cheering.

"I know right! I dont know what Logan is so worried about." Said Carlos jumping on the Coffee table his sword clanking against James.

The next thing James knew was the front door was opening and the coffee table started to crack under the pressure of Carlos weight before Carlos fell forward and Logans pain filled shout filled their ears.

James stared shocked as Logan fell to the ground his hand clutching his shoulder, He could see the blood seeping through Logans Hands. And James desperately wished Kendall was here right now he always knew what to do.

"Crap! Oh man Logan, Im sorry." Said James quickly sliding over to Logan on the floor. Noticing how pale the smaller boy was becoming.

Carlos stared at his sword shocked before he quickly tossed it on the ground looking disgusted, like the sword had been infected with some kind of disease." I`ll call 911." and quickly pulled his cell phone out.

"No." Logan gritted out.

"Logan you need a hospital." Said James worried, rubbing Logans back in soothing motions.

"I know, Just drive me yourself please." Logan pleaded.

James nodded hurriedly helping Logan stand up looking away in guilt when he saw the boy wince in pain. " Carlos here steady him and bring him down, I`m going to quickly grab the car and call Kendall." and ran out of the apartment.

"Im so sorry Logan." Whispered Carlos helping Logan down to the car.

* * *

><p>"Sword! Are you freaking kidding me." Yelled Kendall at his two guilty friends as they sat in the waiting room.<p>

"We didnt mean to you know...stab him." Said James not being able to look at Kendall.

"I would hope not." Exclaimed Kendall.

"Seriously what were you two thinking? Where did you even get them? I can guarantee Logan told you not to touch them, Didnt he? I am furious at you two right now!" Shouted Kendall pacing back and forth nervously.

"Kendall come on, you know we would never intentionally hurt Logan, hes the last person we would ever think of doing that too." Said James.

Kendall sighed before sitting down next to James. " I know I`m just worried, I didnt mean to yell. But you two have got to be more careful."

"We know. We really are sorry." Said James.

Kendall smiled weakly putting his arm around James. " I know."

"I stabbed him." Carlos mumbled.

" I stabbed my best friend with a sword."

"Aw come on Carlos you dont really think hes still your best friend now do you." Said James.

Carlos looked up horrified at the thought and Kendall swatted James in the back of the head.

"Kidding."

"Logan Mitchell?"

The three friends stood up quickly."Thats us." Said Kendall.

The doctor eyed them skeptically. "Is there an adult perhaps."

The three boys exchanged looks in the midst of the chaos they had completely forgotten to call any of their parents. And reluctantly shook their heads.

The doctor raised his eyebrows and contemplated not telling them without a parent but seeing the the concerned scared looks on their faces he didnt think they would wait for an adult before marching through the hospital looking for their injured friend themselves.

"Hes fine, it didnt even go all the way through, he need about 6 stitches and I reckon he wont be in a lot if pain, give him a few advils and he`ll be fine, he can leave whenever hes ready."

Kendall,James and Carlos felt all the stress and worry leave their bodies, they couldnt be more relieved.

"But." The doctor continued. "The patient has asked to see the knights of the poorly constructed coffee table." and watched as two of the boys exchanged guilty glances.

"Room 108." Said the doctor nodding at them and walking towards the nurses station.

* * *

><p>Carlos burst through Logans door charging at him and pulling him in a hug. "Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry."<p>

"Ow! Carlos its okay." Said Logan squirming from the pressure on his shoulder.

"Logan man I am so sorry, I swear next time we`ll listen to you." Said James looking concerned.

"You better! You two could have seriously injured yourselves." As Logan Glared at them.

"Were a bit worried about you." Said James.

"Well it dont matter, we arent even keeping them for decoration now, after you rammed me through with one."

"Well to be fair it didnt go all the way through." James pointed out as Carlos gawked at him.

Logan glared. " Im sorry is this a discussion to the degree of which you stabbed me."

Kendall barked out a laugh before he quickly stifled it when he felt three sets of eyes glare at him. Logan felt his lips twitch upwards before he burst out laughing Kendall joining him.

James and Carlos glared.

"This isnt funny, you just got stabbed by your best friends." Said James.

"Its not like you guys did it on purpose." Said Logan.

"Your not mad?" Asked Carlos.

Logan shook his head." It was an accident, Im just glad you guys didnt injure yourselves."

James smiled fondly at the raven haired boy. Here he was in the hospital injured by his friends and hes just glad that they didnt injure themselves instead.

"Your one of a kind Logie." Said James pulling Logan closer to him watching as he grinned up at him.

"Im still really sorry." Said Carlos.

Logan nodded his head smiling at Carlos widely letting him know all was forgiven.

"Lets get out of here." Said Kendall.

"We`ll buy you some ice cream Logan." Said James.

"And a movie." Said Carlos.

"Perhaps a new shirt." James Suggested.

"Maybe a CD." Carlos added.

"Were still not keeping the swords."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :-)<strong>

**Leave A Request if you want.**


	7. Beiber Bangs

**I have excellent news I have given up drinking! bad things happen in the aftermath I could have made the sequal to the sequal of the hangover...but not really cause I never find tigers,babies,or monkeys( Oh My!) in the morning, that`d be pree awesome if I did though. **

**Anyyways enough of my alcoholism since I prolly sound like one. this is kind of just a silly oneshot and its really short so sorry about that I actually had a completely different Idea and this just sort of came out...I dont know why but yes I may have a longer and more serious one up tomorrow. and I feel like being mean to one of them so who should get the brunt of the angst.**

**James**

**Carlos**

**Kendall**

**orr of course Logan**

**deeecide for me if ya want?**

**T****hanks to...**

**CheekyBrunette**

**GemLeighXx**

**Btr-Freak-Fbifreak**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**For The reviews! they always make my day :D**

* * *

><p>"Swish."<p>

"Swish."

"Swish."

"SwishSwishSwish."

"James what are you doing?"

James turned to see Logan standing in the doorway of his bedroom holding a well read copy of The outsiders in his hands staring at James a questioning amused expression on his face.

"I am trying to make my bangs swish across my forehead." James Replied turning back to what he was doing.

"Swish." He repeated.

"Outloud?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Logan cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Because of Justin Beiber."

"Justin Beiber..." Logan said slowly.

"Have you seen Justin Beiber all the ladies are mobbing him."

"Okay? I dont understand what that has to do with your hair though?"

"Its because of his hair that he`s getting all the ladies attention." Said James turning back to the mirror and swinging his head.

"Swish."

"But I thought Justin Beiber got all the attention because his songs are catchy, he can dance,and he is ultimately adorable." Said Logan confused. Entering James Bedroom and sitting on James bed, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah but your adorable. You just dont have the right hair." James stated.

"Whats wrong with my hair?" Asked Logan running a hand through it self-consciously.

"Nothing." James said quickly.

"You just dont have the bangs" James Explained.

"Ohh you mean the Beiber bangs." Said Logan understanding.

"Yes Exactly!"

Logan looked at James a thoughtful look on his face. "What if it doesnt work?"

"What wont work?" Said James getting increasingly frustrated that his hair wasnt doing what he wanted.

"I mean what if the Beiber bangs look bad on you."

James glared at Logan."Logan nothing can look bad on me."

"But what if it only works for Justin Beiber, maybe thats why their called the Beiber bangs."

James stared at his contemplating what Logan was saying. What if he was right? What if the Beiber bangs dont work for him? What if that look is really reserved for Justin Beiber? No. James thought, he could pull it off.

"I heard." Logan continued.

"That his movie was really about his hair. The whole thing was him just whipping his hair back and forth, so that way everyone could have the 3-D life like experience of Justin Beibers wispy bangs in your face. Ultimately meaning no one can pull of the Beiber bangs but Beiber himself."

James glared at Logans grinning face. "I Will pull them off, besides I am almost finished."

Logan leaned forward a worried look on his face and whispered. " But what if you cant."

"I know what I`m doing!" James snapped and Logan had to stifle a laugh.

James ran his comb through his hair a few more times before turning around and facing Logan." So what do you think?"

Logan looked at James hair getting and got off his bed and circled around him, a thoughtful look on his face, before stopping in front of James.

Logan shrugged his shoulders." It looks good." and headed out of James room.

James sighed in relief. Looking in the mirror and admiring his handiwork. Yes he could definitely pull anything off.

"Oh James." Said Logan stopping in front of the bedroom doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Justin Beiber got a hair cut." Logan Said ducking from the pillow being thrown at his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**did ya know It cost 7 million dollars to build the Titanic and 200 million to make a film about it... and they wonder why it sank :P**

**ohh and chewing gum while peeling onions will stop the tears.**

**fortune cookies were invented in American**

**12 newborns are given to the wrong parents everyday**

**1000 birds die every year from crashing into windows**

**and the cigarette lighter was invented before the match**

**Leave a request if you have a idea :)**


	8. Secret Comes Out

**I have been advised from my doctor to stay away from the computer she said it could be why my hands keep shaking...Im kind of failing at that ohh weeeellll :P. **

**So this chapter is gonna take place when the boys are 10 I prolly made them sound a lot older than they are but I cant really help it just kind of came out like that.**

**Thanks to...**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**For the Review :D**

**Enjoys!**

* * *

><p>"Have you guys seen Logan yet?" Asked Kendall. Glancing towards the front doors of the school as if his smaller raven haired friend would walk right through them.<p>

"No he never showed up to math." Said James.

"Or science." Carlos added.

Kendall bit his lip worriedly, ever since Logans mom had walked out Logans personality had drastically changed, the once funny, outgoing, crazy boy who had one time had been a mini Carlos had begun to withdraw into himself. Kendall had thought it was because he was upset, How could he not be. But as more time went by the more time Logan changed. He became shy and timid, skittish and jumpy, he was afraid to speak up and always looked for approval, and more than once their had been various bruises on Logan, but whenever he was confronted about it he shrugged it off as being clumsy or Jake Tyler and his friends. A bully who moved to town two years ago and took an instant dislike to Logan and usually when Logan was late he was being cornered somewhere by Jake.

"You think Jake did something?" Asked Kendall concerned.

Carlos stopped rummaging around his backpack to look at Kendall a now worried expression crossing his features, while James shook his head.

"I heard Jake was on vacation with his family this week."

"Well than where is he?"

"Home." Said James like it could be the only obvious answer.

Kendall looked unsure but it was the only plausible answer if he wasnt at school he was at home, possibly really sick as that was the only time he would miss school.

"Were going over after school." Kendall decided.

"Yeah make sure hes okay." Said James nodding his head in agreement.

"What? Why?" Asked Carlos with a hint of panic.

"Hes not one to miss school, unless hes like really really sick." Said Kendall.

"But what if his dad is home?" Asked Carlos worriedly.

"Hes in Detroit." James replied slowly looking at Carlos funny.

"What does it matter if his dad is home?" Asked Kendalll exchanging a questioning glance to James, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh? Oh no reason, just didnt think Mr. Mitchell would want us around if Logan was sick thats all." Carlos said quickly slinging his backpack on his shoulders.

Kendall looked like he was about to say something, but Carlos continued.

"So meet here after school and we`ll go to Logans, alright great!" Carlos smiled and turned to head to class missing the raised eyebrows from Kendall and James.

* * *

><p>"Hes not answering." Kendall stated. As Carlos was trying to peek into the living room windows.<p>

"So what now?" Asked James.

"Lets kick the door down." Carlos declared and raised his leg up.

"Or." James started pulling Carlos back and turning the doorknob. " We could just walk in." He finished, entering Logans house, Kendall and Carlos following him.

The three boys entered the Mitchells home. The house was dark and eerily silent, no signs of life seemed to be present.

"You think Mr. Mitchell took Logan to Detroit with him." James suggested.

" Nah hes never taken Logan before on his trips." Said Kendall.

"Guys what if he is hurt or something and no one has been here." Said Carlos worriedly.

The three friends exchanged looks before sprinting up the stairs and bursting into Logans room causing the smaller boy to startle awake from his bed and fall off.

"Logan!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you sick?"

"Why werent you at school?"

Logan stared up at his friends dazed and confused from the floor.

"Wha?" Logan said tiredly.

Kendall grabbed Logans elbow and help him up. Where Logan sat on his bed still looking confused.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Said James.

Logan ran a hand through his messy hair. " Why wouldnt I be?"

"Because even when your sick you come to school unless your "I feel like dying sick"" Replied James.

"Oh sorry, I overslept and by the time I woke up I didnt see the point in going."

"You overslept." Said Carlos Incredulously, Logan never overslept.

"My alarm clock broke and it was a rough night so-"

"Logan whats that?" Interrupted Kendall.

Logan stared at Kendall confused as did James and Carlos.

"Whats what?" Asked Logan looking around him.

"That on your wrist." Gaining Carlos and James attention to their small friends arm.

Logan looked embarrassed and tried to hide his hands under his blankets.

"Its nothing." Said Logan shrugging his shoulders.

Kendall ignored him and leaned over to grab Logans arms.

Logan struggled against Kendall and Glared. "Let go of me Kendall!"

" Kendall maybe you shouldnt..."Carlos started, as James went to interfere but both boys stopped cold when they saw the dark bruise wrapped around both of Logans wrists.

Logan glared and shoved Kendall away from him, but didnt bother to hide his wrists again.

"Who did that?" James asked a hint of anger under his voice.

Logan looked paniced before calmness took over his features. "It was Jake."

James and Carlos opened their mouths to say something but Kendall beat them to it.

"No he didnt."

"Yes he did." Said Logan defensive.

"The hand print is to big to be Jakes." Kendall pointed out.

"Thats at least twice the size of his hand."

Logan looked stumped surprised he had been caught in a lie. Before anger clouded his eyes.

"Well who else would have done it." Logan snapped.

"Why dont you tell us." Kendall replied calmly.

Logan sighed. " I cant."

"Why not?" Asked Carlos.

"You guys will get mad." Logan whispered.

"Well ya! Someone put bruises on you...again." James exclaimed.

Logan rubbed the back of his head, his head ducking a little, always a nervous habit of his.

"Come on Logan. You can trust us." Said Kendall.

"I know. But you guys have to promise you wont get mad." Said Logan staring teary eyed at his friends.

Carlos nodded his head. And James and Kendall shared unsure and nervous glances.

"We promise." Kendall decided.

Logan mumbled a incoherent response.

"Logan come on." James encouraged.

"It was my dad." Logan replied Softly keeping his eyes downward.

"What!" James and Kendall shouted. Making Logan jump.

Carlos looked shocked. "But Logan you said-" and immediately clamped up when he saw the warning look Logan was shooting him. Both clearly remembering the incident with the vase.

"For how long?" Kendall hissed.

Logan hesitated before answering. " Not long after my mom left."

Kendall sighed. Well that explained his big personality changed why he became timid and quiet, and it certainly explained why he was jumpy and where the bruises came from, it may not have been the doing of just Jake after all. Although that probably hadnt helped the situation if anything it had been a good cover up of what was really going on, and Kendall cant believe he missed it.

James was pacing Logans bedroom. Years. Thats how long Mr. Mitchell has been hurting Logan. James always knew Mr. Mitchell had changed after his wife left. The constant business trips he took and how he was always absent from Logans special events. The neglect had been there, he had never thought abuse would have been an issue.

Carlos sat on Logans bed angry. He had seen the bruises before, that all had. But Logan had become a victim of bullying around the same time his mom left. They would have never thought his dad would have been the biggest bully. But Carlos should have. He was there he had seen the abuse first hand. And the worst part, Carlos was angry at himself for never telling.

"Why didnt you tell us?" Asked Kendall trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Because I thought things would go back to normal. and its better than it had been before so I didnt wa-"

"Before?" James interrupted.

Logan froze realizing his slip up.

"It got rough after mom left. And dad took a absence from work and he started to drink a lot and he would yell and got angry at everything, I dont know I had forgot to put a toy or something away and he just got so mad."

Logan began to tremble, tears running down his face, as he got lost in a sea of dark memories.

"He came at me with his belt and I didnt really register the pain until after I just remembered being so confused and scared more than anything. And a-and."

Carlos pulled Logans trembling form into his arms, rubbing his back.

"Its okay Logie you dont have to keep going anymore."

"It stopped." Logan spoke up quickly.

"He had to go back to work, so it stopped."

"And your wrists." Kendall asked softly.

"I mean I guess it didnt really stop. It just began happening less and less, it wasnt like it used to be. But I forgot to do the dishes the other night, So he grabbed my wrists and showed me how to do them."

"Logan." James began carefully.

"You have to tell someone."

Carlos immediately felt Logan tense up in his arms.

"No."

"Logan you have to. This is illega,l its child abuse. Its wrong and if we had just known sooner you would never have had to deal with that." Said Kendall upset.

"If you tell I swear I will never speak to you guys again." Said Logan with such conviction.

"Logan, you cant be serious." Said James shocked.

Logan sighed sadly." Okay that isnt true. But their just a few bruises they never killed anyone."

"Logan..."

"And hes barely home as it is. And as long as I do what I`m told and hes sober he wont lay a hand on me.

"We have to tell someone." Said Kendall.

Carlos felt Logan struggle against him, His breathing speeding up and a fresh wave of tears fell down his face.

"No please please dont, please you guys I`ll do anything, Just dont please dont." Logan pleaded.

"Okay Logan you need to calm down your gonna make yourself sick. I wont tell." James soothed ignoring the shocked looks from his friends.

"What! Your okay with this?" Asked Kendall a little angry.

"Of course not." James snapped.

"Look at him Kendall, he`s having a panic attack, what do you want me to say, I wish we could tell the first adult we see. but I trust Logan."

"Please you guys." Logan begged.

"You can tell, if he ever puts me in the hospital."

"That doesnt exactly put my mind at ease." Remarked Kendall.

"It wont come to that, I swear it wont."

"Okay." Carlos whispered ignoring Kendalls look.

"K-Kendall Please."

Kendall stared at Logans trembling form. His brown eyes filled with tears and pleading with him to keep this a secret.

Kendall sighed sadly and nodded his head slowly.

"You promise?" Asked Logan his voice cracking.

The boys nodded their heads hesitantly.

"We promise." Said James.

"Thank you." Logan whispered.

The three friends stayed with Logan until he fell to sleep. Carlos arms wrapped around him protectively, James running his fingers through Logans hair and Kendall talking in a whispered soothing voice.

James, Kendall, and Carlos kept exchanging glances wondering if they had made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and request?<strong>

**Did you know that crocodiles never outgrow the pool in which they live? That means that if you put a baby croc in an aquarium, it would be little for the rest of its life... I want one now it can chill in my bathtub.**


	9. Late Night Walk

**So I havent updated this in awhile I`ve been trying to stay away from the computer. Doctors orders ( kind of sad when doctors order me away from the computer. you know you`ve been on it to much when?)**

**Has anyone seen the new harry potter movie yet? Most likely yeah? I loved it! I actually wanna read the books now, its kind of sad that I havent yet. **

**Cant believe its August already Gah! 33 days left before I leave for college. I got accepted into Three colleges one that was an hour and a half away, the other was 45 minutes one that all of my friends happen to be going to and more people I know. and I chose the one that is 6 hours away,I could have been coming home every other weekend, no now im gonna be home every 3 months, I do not know what I was thinking it was a whole independent thing. Im still pumped though!**

**anyyways half way through writing this out I was like I could see this being more of a James thing but I was like Meh to lazy to change the names, I hope it still works though.**

**Thanks to..**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**GemLeighXx**

**CheekyBrunette**

**For the Reviews!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm night, a light breeze was rustling the leaves on the trees every now and than, the moon was bright and the stars were scattered across the darkened sky. It was a calm and quiet night. Except for one household.<p>

The thuds coming from upstairs echoed throughout the whole house, the sound of glass shattering and the shrieking from a young boy caught the attention of a woman who quickly ran up the stairs worriedly just to see the young boy sprawled on the floor giggling, a broken lamp beside him, and his companion jumping around wagging his tail.

"Carlos!"

Getting attention of the young boy who looked up a guilty expression on his face.

"Mom! Hey, Sup?" Asked Carlos letting the "P" pop at the end.

"What happened here?" Asked Sylvia Garcia gesturing to the mess and hyper dog beside him.

"It wasnt me! It was Winchester. He went all rabid on me and being the brave hero I am tried to save the day before he could attack anyone else. But in the end I had to make a choice to I sacrifice my dear macaroni and cheese making mother or this ugly lamp and unfortunately the lamp lost his life." Carlos finished sadly.

Sylvia glanced between the golden retriever rolling around the ground,tongue sticking out and back to her son who was grinning sheepishly.

"So Ultimately my life was saved based on my cooking skills?"

"No need to thank me."

Sylvia shook her head laughing softly. " Clean this mess up and off the bed."

Carlos nodded his head stood up to get started only to be distracted by Winchester barking and jumping around ready to play again.

Sylvia rubbed her temples. "Carlos I`ll clean the mess up, take him for a walk to calm down."

"Kay mama." Said Carlos kissing her cheek and bounding down the stairs, Winchester on his heels.

Sylvia shook her head. " Lord do I love that boy." and glanced at the mess.

"Most of the time."

* * *

><p>"Look what you did, Got us kicked out of the house, You`ll be lucky if I share my bed with you tonight."Said Carlos leading his dog through the park.<p>

"and dont look at me like that, all sad eyed, maybe if you werent so crazy hyper, I could be in my cozy bed right now."

Carlos watched his dog cock his head to the side his ears down making him look upset. " Fine. You can sleep in my bed as long as you promise to never get hyper again."

Carlos watched his dog stop glancing towards the playground, before he pointed his ears and started barking, pulling at the leash.

"Winchester! What did we just discuss." Exclaimed Carlos trying to keep a tight grip on the leash.

Carlos dug his feet into the ground the more Winchester pulled before he fell down on the gras. his dog running towards the playground. Carlos scrambled to his feet chasing and yelling after him. He sighed in relief when he saw his dog stop in front of a small figure sitting on the bench and jogged the rest of the way over.

"Hey, Im sorry about him, I don- Logan?"

Logan glanced up from petting Winchester and smiled. " Hey Carlos."

Carlos grabbed the leash and wrapped it around the leg of the bench and took a seat next to Logan, patting Winchester on the head who laid down in front of their feet.

"Why you out here so late?" Asked Logan.

"Winchester was to riled up. Had to take him for a walk."

"You sure it wasnt to calm you down. I bet Winchester was just a cover story. Right boy." As Logan bent down ruffling the dogs ears.

Carlos glared and playfully shoved Logan, who grinned. " All right than why are you out here?"

Logans smile faltered on his face before it was back fully, but it faltered enough for Carlos to catch it. And he took that moment to take in Logans appearance. Red tired eyes, messy hair, and a old baggy hoodie that once belonged to Kendall.

"I felt like a late night walk." Replied Logan smiling.

"Were you sleeping out here?" Blurted Carlos bluntly looking upset at the idea.

"I also felt like a nap."

"On a bench?"

Logan nodded. " Their more comfy than they look."

"Logan." Carlos warned in a tone that was usually saved for Kendall when he wanted the truth from them.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Who are you? Kendall?"

Carlos glared." Logan come on! Im trying to be serious here, why are you sleeping on a bench?" Carlos snapped.

Logan shrunk back he`d heard James and Kendall get mad when he wouldnt be straight up with them and he was used to that Kendall had a temper and James didnt like beating around the bush, but Carlos had always just waited until Logan was ready to talk.

"Dad locked me out." Logan shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean he locked you out?" Carlos exclaimed angry.

This time Logan snapped back. " As exactly as it sounds."

"Why didnt you come to one of our houses!"

"I usually go to Kendalls" Logan mumbled.

"This has happened before? And Kendall Knew!"

Logan didnt reply just avoided eye contact.

"Than why are you sleeping on a bench and not Kendalls?"

"Because Kendall doesnt need to know how often it happens."

Carlos rolled his eyes." I dont get why you just cant tell us the truth. To just be straight up with us for once! For someone so smart you can be real stupid! Its like you want the attention."

Logan reeled back from the comment his eyes filled with hurt before it was replaced with anger.

"Because I dont need to tell you guys everything! Its my life and I like to have some things to myself without having one of you force it out of me! You guys dont need to know every detail of what goes on in my life. So just back off!"

The two boys sat in a heated silence glaring at each other.

"I dont do it on purpose." Logan mumbled.

Carlos sighed softly." I didnt mean that. I`m just upset at your dad and Kendall knowing about it."

"Well we all have our Logan secrets right."

Carlos nodded thinking back to the incident when they were eight.

"Even James?"

Logan hesitated but nodded." Even James."

"Which is?" Carlos questioned.

"Well if I told you it wouldnt be a secret."

Carlos frowned at that but chose not to push it.

"and Hey, the bench really is more comfy than it looks." Logan joked weakly.

"Not helping."

"I dont mind it you know. Sleeping outside."

"You enjoy being locked out." Carlos asked incredulously.

Logan shook his head " No I mean... To be under the stairs and the moon. Everything is just quiet and calm, especially on nights like these."

"and in the winter?"

Logan chuckled." I make a igloo."

"Logan stop joking around."

"Its just not a big deal to me Carlos, Its better than the alternative."

Carlos winced at that thought and was relieved he could see no bruises on Logan tonight.

"Sometimes I choose to sleep out here."

"Really?" Asked Carlos shocked.

Logan nodded."Follow me."

Carlos glanced at his sleeping dog and pulled at the leash making sure it was tight around the bench and followed after Logan who was climbing the jungle gym.

Logan climbed the top platform where the slide was and laid down, Carlos followed after him looking at Logan questionably.

Logan patted beside him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Carlos chuckled. "Your a dork." and took a spot next to him.

"You love it."

Carlos shook his head laughing." Okay so whats so great about this spot."

Logan looked towards the sky and pointed." That."

Carlos glanced up where he could see a perfect view of the night sky. Their were no trees,houses, or streetlights in his eyesight just a bright sky littered with stars.

Carlos looked at Logan. "This is kind of romantic." and leaned closer to him.

"Dude shut up."Logan laughed swatting Carlos in the stomach.

Carlos laughed swatting Logan back.

"Gotta admit its pretty cool it feels like-"

"Nothing else exists around us."Logan finished.

"Thats why." Logan continued. "I like sleeping out here, its like nothing matters or exists around us, I like to pretend the stars are other worlds."

"What do you mean by that?"

Logan blushed before continuing."Like one star is a world of dinosaurs, or another is a world of cartoons, or one of fairy tales, hogwarts, mythical creatures. things that dont exist but we wish did."

Logan looked at Carlos cautiously waiting to tell him that was one of the most stupidest thing hes ever heard.

Carlos grinned. "That would be so awesome."

Logan smiled. "I have one where my mom is still around and my dad loves me and everything and we go on family vacations and dad is the hockey coach and my mom is in the stands cheering me on." The more Logan talked the more animated he got his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Carlos tried to keep the smile on his face at Logans idea of a world he so desperately wanted, one that he wasnt gonna get. And what hurt was that Carlos had all that, he had the love and support of both parents and Logan didnt have either. Which reminded him that they werent out here to hang out and gaze at the stars they were here because Logan was kicked out of his home for the night.

"Was I rambling?" Logans voice breaking his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out. Was I-I talking to much?" Asked Logan blushing.

"No I was just thinking."

"Dont hurt yourself." Logan joked.

"Haha" Carlos laughed sarcastically.

"I was thinking about where you sleep in the winter when he kicks you out.

Logan sighed." Couldnt let it go huh?"

"Nope."

"I sleep here, a homeless shelter, sometimes I squat in empty houses."

"What!" Carlos exclaimed clearly upset at this new found knowledge.

"Im kidding, I sleep at one of your guys houses."

Carlos looked confused. "No you dont"

Logan nodded."Yep, you just never knew the real reason why I was over. I`m kind of ninja like that."

"Since when are you Mr. Dry-wit, I`m the funny one remember."

"I`ve always been funny. Besides you guys get to serious when it comes to my homelife or school and bullies I figure I should start to lighten things up."

"Because its not a joke to us." Said Carlos quietly.

"It worries us sometimes the way you just shrug things off sometimes, like getting locked out for the night for example. It feels like you dont have any care for your well being or that the way your dad treats you is perfectly normal."

Logan shrugged and simply replied. " Whats Normal to me isnt Normal to you."

"Your kidding right?"

Logan shrugged.

"Theirs a difference between an idea of whats normal and knowing when something isnt right." Said Carlos.

Logan ignored him and quickly got to his feet climbing down the jungle gym.

"Logan where are you going?" Called Carlos

Logan turned around angrily." Why cant you just leave it alone!"

"Because you dont get it!" Exclaimed Carlos frustrated.

"You dont get why its such a big deal the way your dad treats you! You dont get why we worry so much about you! Or why were so protective of you!"

"Shut up." Logan hissed.

Carlos ignored him and continued. "You dont understand why were friends with you! You think the reason your mother left is because of you! You think your never going to amount to anything! That you deserve everything you get thrown at you!"

"Shut up!"

"and you know why?" Carlos shouted.

"Because he drilled it so hard into your head, that you believe everything hes ever told you! You believe your nothing because of him!"

"Shut up!" Logan screamed tackling Carlos to the ground.

Carlos hit the ground hard and quickly shoved Logan off him, pinning him to the ground. Logan struggled and kneed Carlos in the stomach making him lose his balance and the two boys wrestled around on the ground. When they finally broke apart they were breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

Carlos felt the guilt wash over him when he saw Logans eyes get shiny with un-ushered tears.

"Logan-" Carlos started guilty not sure what to say.

"Why couldnt you leave it alone." Whispered Logan.

Carlos pulled Logan into a hug. "Because you dont get it, God Logan we care about so much, your our little brother and-"

"Im older than you." Logan mumbled into Carlos chest.

Carlos hid a smile. "Your younger at heart."

"But that makes no sense, Because technically you act younger wouldnt that really mean your younger at heart than."

Carlos laughed." Just listen. Your our little brother and we try our best to protect but you like to keep things so bottled up and with your dad its hard because were sworn to secrecy on that, and we know he doesnt just physically hurt you, We can see the verbal abuse on you like bruises. You flinch at loud voices, You always think you say something wrong, your afraid to speak up, your quiet and timid, you take blame for everything and were scared that one day your dad is gonna push you to your breaking point and we didnt do anything. Were scared were going to lose you."

"B-but he said." Logan started brokenly breaking off into a sob.

"Aw Logie, No" Said Carlos tightening his hold only to be pushed away.

"No, He said, and he was right,She left because of me, Hes miserable because of me, Im stupid and a waste of space and-"

"No" Carlos interrupted.

"Hes wrong, He couldnt be more wrong. Your one of the smartest people I know, I mean my homework is proof of that. Your funny,friendly,forgiving. You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I`ve met. And you can be reckless and silly and your always up to do ridiculous things with me that Kendall and James wont. Your one of the coolest kids I know and we would be lost without you."

Carlos grabbed Logan back into a hug and Logan sobbed into Carlos chest his fists wrapped around Carlos shirt.

Carlos had always known things were bad and he always knew James and Kendall knew more than they would share. But tonight Carlos got a glimpse of how messed up Logan really was and he knew he still didnt have the whole story. But Carlos knew one thing, things were worse than Logan had been leading on this whole time.

The boys were broken apart when Winchester started barking that Carlos had almost forgotten why he had been out here in the first place. And remembered his mom is probably going sick with worry right about now.

"Oh man! Logan i`m sorry I got to go. It was supposed be a short walk and I`ve been gone for hours." Exclaimed Carlos scrambling to his feet.

"Why dont you come back to my place for the night?"Suggested Carlos untying his dog.

Logan shook his head. "I`d like to stay out here tonight."

Carlos nodded." Okay i`ll be back in like twenty minutes than"

"What, No. Carlos you dont have to."

"Nah its cool. I want to." Said Carlos leading his dog out of the park.

"Hey Carlos?" Logan Called.

Carlos stopped and turned around.

"Thanks."Said Logan sincerely.

Carlos grinned." Its what friends are for."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Should I do the James secret of Logan next? I dunno of what though?**

**Leave Requests if you gots em.**

**The Can Opener Was Invented 48 Years After The Can.**

**A Fly That Appears To Have Just Drowned Can Be revived With Table Salt...I kind of want to test that out but i`ll feel bad if it fails.**


	10. Moms

**Heey you guys should check out the most addicting show ever No its not Supernatural ( although its very addicting) and its not Jersey Shore ( do not judge me for watching that show. Its so bad its good.) Its SUITS! AMG! I`m like in love with this show. Harvey and Mike kind of remind me of Neal and Peter from White Collar. Its so good! I was googling white collar and saw this was a suggested show. and Because Canada doesnt get the USA network I downloaded it and fell in Love and cant stop watching it. Plus the two leads are hott so bonus.**

**annd I was flipping around the tv the other day was like 4 in the morning and saw Video on trial on and guess who was on it? Big Time Rush! now for those of you who dont know Video on trial is a tv show played on Muchmusic where these comedians I guess make fun of music videos. I would not advise you to watch this video if you are just like crazy about big time rush like you cant stand people insulting them. because they say some pretty mean and crude things. but if you have a good sense of humor I`d watch it.**

**wasnt to sure about this chapter. I dont really like it. but its something right? Im gonna shut up now because im making the AN about as long as the chapter :P**

**Thanks to.**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**Custom stories and co**

**Scarlett**

**Happygirl57**

**CheekyBrunette**

**Annoymous Skrtle**

**GemleighXx**

**ArmedWithMyComputer**

**Most reviews I`ve ever had Thank you!**

* * *

><p>James sat on Logans couch glancing at the time on his cellphone every few seconds waiting for his raven haired friend to come down the stairs.<p>

"Logan! Move your scrawny butt!" Shouted James.

"One second" Logan yelled down from his bedroom.

James sighed impatiently. He wanted to go shopping today and Logan wanted to go to the book store to buy some book series, something mortal music?, immortal instruments?, mortal instruments?, mortal guitar?, James couldnt remember he usually spaced out when Logan talked about books he just remembered it had to do with music, James didnt even know Logan was interested in taking music. But the point was he wanted to be there now and Logan was taking his sweet time getting ready.

"Logan lets go! Or I`m leaving with out you" James shouted impatiently.

"No you wont"Logan sing-songed.

James groaned,Glancing at his cellphone again and glaring at the time. He wouldnt leave without Logan, No. But he would carry him out of the house if he had to.

James stalked up the stairs and headed for Logans bedroom fully prepared to carry him out of the house on his shoulder.

"Okay times up we are leav-Woah" Said James staring at Logans room.

Logans head popped up from the other side of his bed where James hadnt seen him.

"What?" Asked Logan

"and I thought Carlos room was bad."

"Whats wrong with my room?" Asked Logan confused.

"Dude its a mess." Commented James.

And it was all the drawers were open,clothes were strewn across the room, dvds and videos games were littered in front of his tv, books were scattered across his room, his bed was unmade and his desk was cluttered. James figured with a dad like Logans his room would be spotless.

Logan looked around a frown on his face. " Its not that bad."

"No dude, seriously if you hadnt been responding to me earlier I would have had to send a rescue crew to get you out of this mess." Joked James

" Its not that messy."

"No really! They`d have a rope to lead the way in so you wouldnt get lost. Rescue workers would go missing."

"I clean my room every Sunday." Logan declared.

"You have a day for when you clean your room?" Asked James

"I dont like it this messy."

"You would." Said James picturing Logan delaying any plans on a sunday just to clean his room.

"Shut up, we can go now." Said Logan going past James.

James grinned and followed after Logan, bringing his cellphone to his mouth.

"Abort mission, I repeat abort mission, Missing person found."

"Dooont" Whined Logan pouting.

James laughed and grabbed Logan in a headlock ruffling his hair and heading towards the car, dodging Logans punch.

* * *

><p>James I thought we were going to the mall?" Asked Logan confused as to where they were driving.<p>

"We are, but im tired of our small town Minnesota mall so were going to the city mall."James replied/

Logan balked at James."So instead of a ten minute drive, your gonna drive a hour for a bigger mall and in your dads old car?"

"What do you mean my dads car? Whats wrong with this car..."James trailed off when he heard the clanking sound and smoke coming from the engine.

"_Talk about perfect timing"_ James thought and pulled over taking a glance at Logan who was opening his mouth to say something.

"Not a word from you." Said James.

Logan closed his mouth smiling and followed after James who was opening the hood of the car causing a cloud of smoke to come out of it. James waved his hand trying to clear the smoke away and took a look at the engine and puzzled expression on his face.

"You dont know anything about cars, your not gonna fix it." Logan pointed out standing off to the side/

"Well your a genius, do something genius." Said James gesturing towards the engine.

Logan smirked and opened the car door, grabbing James cellphone and tossing it to him.

"Call someone to get us."

"and that is why your the genius." Said James dialing a number and putting the phone to his ear walking a short ways away.

Logan shut the hood of the car and climbed on top,leaning against the windshield.

James hung up the phone frustrated and headed back towards Logan who was sitting on top of the hood talking to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked James.

"Myself." Logan replied simply.

"You know only crazy people do that." James pointed out amused.

"I like to have intelligent conversations every now and than." Logan replied seriously.

"Oh are my conversation skills not intelligent enough for you?"

"Nope." Logan grinned.

"Ooh Ouch!" Said James grabbing his chest dramatically.

Logan shook his head laughing." So whose coming to get us?"

"No one."

"No one?" Logan repeated.

"My dad, Kendall, and Carlos arent answering their phones, I`ll try again in a bit."

"Call your mom than." Logan suggested.

"Nah I`m okay."

"We could get out of here sooner." Logan pointed out.

"Im good"

"But we wont have to wait if you called." Said Logan confused.

"I said im good" James snapped annoyed.

Logan flinched before cautiously asking." Can I ask why?"

James didnt reply for several moments that Logan didnt think he would.

" I dont know. Shes just been working a lot lately, I rarely see her anymore because something always work related comes up. I feel like she didnt really want a kid."

"James I`ve met your mom, she may be kind of intense when it comes to her job, but she loves you and probably hates working as much as she does. Trust me she wanted you."

James smiled softly knowing he was probably overreacting about it.

"Yeah I guess, I just miss her."

Logan nodded in understanding and patted James on the shoulder. Leaving the two in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"My mom didnt."

"Didnt what?" Asked James confused.

"Want kids." Logan replied.

"Logan she didnt leave because of you. If anything it was probably your dad."

James and the others always knew Logan took blame in his mom walking out, So he rarely ever talked about her, he`d mentioned her in passing but never outright and never about her leaving.

Logan shook his head." She told me-"

Logan broke off before continuing " The night she left."

James stared at Logan shocked, He certainly wasnt expecting that to come out of his smaller friends mouth and for once James was speechless, He couldnt think of anything to say that would bring any comfort to his friend. Because honestly how do you respond to that? But it didnt matter because Logan continued.

"Thats why dad treats me the way he does, Because she never left him, she left me." Logan finished simply.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Logan...I dont even know what...maybe...maybe your heard her wrong theirs no way."

"Theres no mistaking what she said."

"Plus she came back about 4 months later."

James shot up straight." She came back? I didnt know that, did Carlos? Did Kendall? Why didnt you say anything? Why did she come back?" Said James shooting questions at Logan.

Logan smiled weakly"There wasnt anything to say."

"Nothing to say! It`d be a pretty big thing to mention you know over pizza,when we hung out,at school,during church."

"We dont go to church." Logan interrupted with raised eyebrows.

"Im trying to make a point."

Logan shrugged. "She didnt come back for me."

"So what she came back for your ass of a dad?."

Logan nodded slowly.

"Well does that mean shes still around."

Logan shook his head." No she only stuck around for another month or two and she didnt live at home. But the first time she left was it for me, when she came back she didnt acknowledge me and I rarely saw her."

James laughed bitterly. "You just cant catch a break can you?"

"I had you guys."

"Except we didnt know about it." Said James trying to think back if something had seemed off about Logan during that time but only came up with how his dad had been treating him. Not his mom.

"Because I never told you guys, I didnt want to talk about it, and being around you guys took my mind off everything."

"So why are you telling me this now?" Asked James curious as to why after all these years Logan is mentioning it now.

"Because I dont want you to feel like I did when I found out my mom didnt want me. Your mom loves you James, you would know if she didnt." Logan explained.

James felt guilt over-wash him. Here he was complaining about his mom not wanting kids just because she was working some longer hours when Logans mom had straight up told him she never wanted him. James couldnt feel like a bigger ass.

"Dont feel bad." Said Logan as if reading James thoughts.

"Im sitting hear complaing,while your mom-"

"Its fine." Logan interuppted. "You think what you think, dont feel guilty about it."

James nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "I`m gonna go call her to get us."

Logan nodded his head smiling watching James talk to his mom on the phone. Logan could tell he made his friend feel guilty, But that was never Logans intention he just didnt want his friend to feel like he did when he found out his mom never wanted him.

"She`ll be here in half-n-hour." Said James heading back to Logan.

Logan nodded his head. "Good."

James joined Logan on top of the car. "What did she say to you, the night she left?

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head a little.

"Uhm...Not much really. Just that I was never part of the plan for her or dad, that she tried as long as she could to be a good mother,she just didnt want to anymore, and if she could she would take back my existence. That I was Mistake"

James clenched his fists,He could feel his nails digging into his palms.

"and I guess she told dad what happened. She came back a few months later. Dad didnt touch me, She didnt acknowledge me. It was actually a really good couple of months for me. Than she disappeared for good and everything went back to how it was except dad was less rough and took more business trips."Logan finished monotone as if he told this story this story a hundred times before.

James frowned words sticking out to him and repeating in his head.

"_Take back my existence."_

"_Never part of the plan."_

"_I was a Mistake"_

"_Dad didnt Touch me,She didnt acknowledge me."_

"_Actually a really good couple of months for me."_

"Why couldnt she keep your mouth shut!, she had no right to do that to you! You dont lay that kind of crap on your kids." Exclained James furious.

"She said I had a right to know."

James scoffed as if that was the most stupidest reason he`s ever heard.

"Do Kendall or Carlos know any of this?"

"I never told anyone." Logan admitted

"I wont tell them." Said James.

Logan looked at him nodding his thanks.

"Just so you know you were a happy mistake."

Logan let out a laugh " Yeah thanks for that."

James grinned.

"Really though are you okay?"Asked James worried.

Logan nodded."Yeah I mean I was pretty wrecked at first, I actually made a list at one point with all my flaws to see why she never wanted me."

James frowned at that. "You`ll never find a flaw that will give you an excuse for what she did."

Logan didnt say anything.

"Right?" Pushed James.

"Huh?..Oh yeah no,I know." Said Logan smiling weakly.

"Im serious theirs nothing wrong with you."

"Thanks James." Said Logan sincerely.

"and just so you know my mom, Kendalls mom and Carlos mom adore you, seriously if any one our families were to adopt you, we`d have to take turns with you or there would be a huge custody battle. That would ultimately lead to all ties being cut off from each family because we`d be fighting for you."

Logan laughed " are you trying to make me feel better, because you just told me I`ll be the reason your families stop talking to each other."

"Is it working?"

Logan nodded smiling."A little."

"We would though. you know take you in. in a heartbeat. Just let us tell." Said James going back to being serious.

Logan shook his head."I cant James. I cant leave him."

James sighed." I know, Thought I`d give it a try."

"But if you ever do need somewhere to stay anyone of our houses will always be open for you. Promise you`ll come to us if things get to bad,or you need somewhere to stay." James pleaded.

Logan nodded hesitating." I promise." Logan replied avoiding eye contact.

James sighed relieved and both boys jumped when they heard a car horn honk behind them. And whipped around to see James mom waving at them.

"You sure your okay?" Asked James. jumping off the hood of the car.

Logan nodded." Im fine, Thanks James."

"Anytime." Said James throwing a arm around Logans shoulders.

"You think we can still go to the book store?" Asked Logan hopefully.

"Sure, speaking of I didnt know you were interested in taking music."

Logan looked confused. "Im not."

"But your getting the Immortal instruments"

"Mortal instruments James. And its about these teenage shadow hunters. When this girl Clary-"

and that was all James could remember about that book.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**I`ll be working On some requests I was given next. and leave one if you have one.**

**.com/watch?v=cCSI8fhGHEw Theres the link the big time rush video on trial. you have be warned and just know this show makes fun of every artist you can think of.I am not to be blamed if you get offended..just saying :P**

**More than 10 people a year are killed by vending machines**

**Ice Cream is chinese food**


	11. Snowball fights and Decorating

**I am so very very very very VERY! Sorry that I haven't updated this since what August? I have honestly been super Busy since then. It was my first year of college and I was just getting used to being so far from home and my friends. And When I got used to things I would have piles of homework, and when I didn't have homework I was out and about most of the time. **

**I haven't been on fan fiction to much either reading stories here and there, But I am now on Holidays for Three weeks and will be posting as much as I possibly can. I know I have requests to do too and don't worry they will be completed but since it's the holidays I think I`m going to do some Christmas one-shots. And yours will probably be posted after Christmas. **

**I`m back now and I hope You all will still read this and that I am forgiven, if I am not forgiven well then you're a jackass. JOKES! I am still really sorry I left this for so long though. And for next semester I will focus my writing for every Sunday so I won`t leave you this time for another whole semester.**

**Thanks To..**

**CheekyBrunette**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**GemLeighXx**

**Girlwhoswritinthis**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**PissMeOffAnd Die**

**For The Reviews! **

* * *

><p>Kendall burst through the front doors of his school and bounded down the front steps cheerful as ever. It was finally Christmas break, which meant no homework, no teachers, no getting up early, It would just be him, his sister, his mom, and his friends for the next couple of weeks playing hockey, decorating, Christmas shopping and anything but school.<p>

Kendall waiting at the bottom of the steps for his friends they would all usually leave the school at the same time especially since Logan managed to find trouble between his locker and the front door, Carlos would somehow get distracted by something and James would talk to whatever girls that were still hanging around the school, and it was usually Kendall`s job to make sure they left since that was all he wanted to do but once the dismissal bell rang all three of his friends had instantly disappeared.

Now Kendall was waiting in the cold watching the school buses leave and the last of the kids who usually walked home leave the school, He even caught a few teachers getting in their cars and driving home eager to get to their families for the Christmas break.

Kendall pulled out his cell phone quickly dialling James Number.

"Hey This is James leave a message."

Hanging up Kendall Dialled Logan`s number.

"This is Logan Mitchell leave your name and number and I`ll get back to you as soon as I can."

Groaning Kendall Punched in Carlos Number.

"Hey!"

"Finally Carlos its Kendall whe-"

"Psych! Leave a message."

Kendall mentally slapped himself he fell for that stupid message every single time.

Kendall debated if he should or shouldn't go in the school and look for his friends. For all he know they could of left already but that wasn't very likely since they always walked home together, but maybe they dec-.

Kendall`s thoughts were broken when he felt something cold and wet hit him in the back of the head. Whipping around Kendall could see Carlos and Logan doubled over in laughter while James was standing beside them rolling his eyes but a tiny smile visible on his face.

"What the-?" Kendall started only to be interrupted by another snowball to his face.

Kendall growled and dropped his backpack and quickly made a snowball whipping it in the direction of the laughter his full intent of hitting either Logan Or Carlos with the ball of snow. But instead aimed it towards James head.

James stared shocked for a second before reaching up and wiping the wet snow from his hair.

"Kendall My hair!" James shouted while Carlos and Logan howled with more laughter.

"I meant to hit one of them!" Kendall yelled defensively pointing a finger at Logan and Carlos.

James glared at his two friends. "You two are so immature!"

Logan and Carlos stopping laughing for a second before glancing at one another and losing it once again. James glared at the two and grabbed a handful of snow, not bothering to pat it into a ball but instead whipped the pile at Logan and Carlos.

The two quit laughing and stood in shock whipping their heads to shake the snow out of it and grinned at each other before diving at James and making all the three of them tumble to the ground.

James cried out shoving Logan and Carlos off of him.

"Kendall quit standing there grinning like that and help me."

Kendall shook his head and grabbed two separate piles of snow and walking over and pulling Logan`s and Carlo`s hoods back and shoving the snow down their backs. Making the two jump off James and wither around on the ground.

James quickly scrambled off the ground and tried to make himself presentable again, rolling his eyes at Carlos and Logan who were now just laying in the snow breathing heavily and giggling.

Kendall helped Carlos and Logan up. Carlos grinned at James glaring face and patted his back walking past him to grab his fallen back pack. Logan smiled weakly at James face watching as James face didn't even falter from glaring.

Logan frowned. "Sorry James."

James face softened, before grinning and grabbing Logan in a headlock ruffling his hair. " Yeah you better be."

"Can we leave now?" Asked Kendall impatiently.

All three boys nodded their heads and headed towards their homes.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Decorating the house with the family." Carlos answered excitedly.

"I`m going to do some Christmas shopping with dad." James replied still playing with his wet hair.

" Nothing." Logan admitted. Before quickly asking Kendall what he was doing.

"Decorating too."

All three boys quickly asked Logan if he wanted to help them decorate or go shopping and Logan politely declined all three. During the year Logan usually didn't have any problem joining his friends family, But he always made sure to let them have Christmas with their own families, He would never feel right if he invaded that time.

James house was always first when walking home, he quickly said goodbye to his friends telling them he will see them probably over the weekend and asked Logan once more if he wanted to go Christmas shopping to which Logan declined.

After James was Carlos house who also once again asked Logan if he wanted to decorate with him and his family and Logan of course said no.

Once they reached Kendall`s Logan said he`d see him later but not before Kendall stopped him.

"Arent you coming in?"

Logan shook his head confused "Your helping your family decorate today."

"Yeah I know and you`re going to help." Kendall declared.

"Kendall No, I told you besides I have things to do."

Kendall rolled his eyes " I thought you were just saying no so you wouldn't hurt James and Carlos feelings about choosing me over them."

Logan raised his eyebrow with a _really?_ Look.

"Besides what things do you have to do. Its break, we have no homework, and you said yesterday your dad was in New York."

Logan went silent the gears in his brain turning on a good excuse.

Kendall nodded. " Exactly. Lets go." Pulling Logan`s coat sleeve.

Logan pulled back. " Kendall no. It's the holidays you should spend it with your family."

"What are you and your dad doing for Christmas?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders not meeting Kendall`s eyes.

"Logan come on your practically family anyways my mom loves you, Katie likes you, and your practically my little brother already."

Logan looked towards Kendall`s house. " Are you sure?"

Kendall laughed "Yes! Now come on we got lots to do."

The two boys entered Kendall`s house which smelt like gingerbread already. " Mom I`m home!" Kendall shouted kicking off his shoes anywhere while Logan placed his neatly against the wall.

"Hey honey, Katie`s in the basement already bringing things up. Oh hello Logan." Said Jennifer Knight smiling in surprise.

"Hey Mrs. Knight."

"Logan`s going to help us decorate." Kendall announced.

Logan glared at his best friend. " If that's okay with you?" Logan asked warily.

Mrs. Knight Smiled " Of course! Your welcomed to join us Logan."

Logan smiled relieved. No matter what He always thought that one of these days his friends parents would get sick of him always being around their houses. I mean His dad does, so why wouldn't his friends parents think the same thing right? Logan suspected that they knew how little Mr. Mitchell was really around they just didn't know what went on behind closed doors. There were things that sometimes happened when Mr. Mitchell was around that Logan would never tell, Not even to Kendall, James, and Carlos. Some things were best kept a secret.

"Hey Logan !" Katie Greeted carrying a small box that said Christmas ornaments on it.

"Hey Katie." Logan smiled giving a small wave.

"Are you going to help us?" Asked Katie Putting the box beside the naked Christmas tree.

Logan nodded his head slowly Hoping that Kendall`s ten year old sister would be okay with him being here.

"Sweet. You're the most bearable one to be around out of you four sometimes. The rest are always crazy and bouncing off walls most of the time." Katie admitted.

"Thanks…I think." Logan replied.

"Logan dear can you help Kendall with the heavy boxes please theirs only two I think." Asked Mrs. Knight emptying things from the smaller boxes.

Logan nodded his head eager to please and took off towards the basement to grab a box with Kendall.

"So?" Kendall asked pulling one box out and looking for the other one.

"What?"

"What do you and your dad do on Christmas?" Said Kendall bringing up his earlier question.

Logan shrugged " We don't really do anything, Just a regular day really."

Kendall frowned and stopped looking for the other box to face Logan. "Seriously? You don't do anything?"

Logan shook his head confused at what the big deal was. Lots of people didn't celebrate Christmas didn't they? His dad had always said it was a waste of money and time.

"Not even a tree?"

"No, I mean He`s usually home for Christmas eve and day but he always just tells me to stay out of his way and not to make any sound. So I just hang out in my room reading a book usually." Logan replied casually.

Kendall frowned its concerned him sometimes how Logan took things so casually and normal as if there was nothing wrong with a father telling his son to stay away from him on Christmas day. It`s what made him easy to control and push around thought Kendall sadly, It`s how his dad taught him to be.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kendall broke out of his thoughts. " Like what?"

"Like my puppy was just murdered in front of me."

Kendall shrugged spotting the box and grabbing. " I don't know what you`re talking about." And headed up the stairs.

Logan grabbed the other box mumbling under his breath " Weirdo." And followed Kendall up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Its crooked Mom." Katie pointed out watching her mother adjust the tree.<p>

It was the last thing to do on their list, they had set up the Santa`s , Put the Garlands around the windows and stair cases, the lights were around the tree and around the garlands which Logan had trouble with since he kept getting everything tangled and mixed up that he declared he was just going to supervise Kendall, they had a small snow village set up above the fire place with each of their stockings hanging and a blank stocking for Logan that they find, which he was thrilled about. Now all that was left to do was decorate the Christmas tree.

"How`s this?" Asked Mrs. Knight.

Kendall and Logan agreed it looked good, While Katie stepped back inspecting it.

"Perfect!"Katie declared excitedly quickly heading over the box labelled ornaments and opening it up.

Kendall went over to join his sister Logan following behind him.

Logan went through the ornaments seeing all the different ones and the ones that clearly would mean a lot to the small family such as the ones as Katie and Kendall`s first Christmas, a ornament with a picture of the whole family including Kendall`s dad Tyler Knight, a Angel ornament with the date of his birth and death, and ones that were clearly made by Kendall and Katie throughout the years.

Logan wondered if he had any type of Christmas decorations hidden away in his house. He was sure he had celebrated Christmas before his mom left, It`s such a vague memory for him though he isn`t even sure if its real.

Logan reached into the box pulling out a Grinch ornament and smiling.

"That was Tyler`s favourite." Mrs. Knight spoke up smiling at Logan.

Logan could feel the whole families eyes on him now or at least on his hands where he held the ornament. Logan gently put the ornament back.

"I`m sorry I didn't mean to It was just there and I saw it and..I`m sorry." Logan finished lamely.

Mrs. Knight shook her head " Oh no dear its fine, You can go ahead and put it on the tree. The Grinch was Tyler`s favourite Christmas movie. That ornament originally came in a box of ten of them but over the years we kept accidently dropping them, or they would fall off the tree. But not that one after Tyler died it survived every drop."

Logan smiled looking at the ornament and handed it to Mrs. Knight. " You can put it on the tree."

Mrs. Knight smiled and gently took it from Logan`s hand and placed it on the tree.

* * *

><p>The Four of them finished the rest of the tree. Before shutting the lights off and ordering a pizza and settling down to watch The Polar Express.<p>

Kendall and Logan decided to spend the night in the living room so they could admire the lights that surrounded the house. Mrs. Knight lead Katie off to bed and kissed Kendall on the Head, and moved on to Logan who blushed in response.

"Hey Kendall?" Whispered Logan laying on the floor.

"Mhm?" Kendall replied staring at the bright tree.

"Thank you, For this, for making me come, I-I really had a lot of fun today."

Kendall smiled " Anytime Logie."

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think I upset your mom did you, about your dad?"

"No Christmas was his favourite holiday I think the fact it hasn't broke makes her think he`s the one keeping it safe. We Miss him but it gets easier." Kendall replied.

"Kendall?"

Kendall laughed "What?"

"Do you think.." Logan hesitated for a second.

"Do you think when you do this next year I can join you guys again?" Logan asked Unsure.

"Of course Logan. Your part of our family. Your welcomed to Join us for all the Christmas festivities including Christmas eve and day."

Logan smiled and was grateful for the offer but he couldn't invade them on Christmas day, it was their time as a family. And as much as Kendall said it He wasn't part of their family no matter how badly he wanted to be, He wasn't ever going to be, why would another family want him, when his own family didn't?

"Thanks Kendall."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know you can bite your finger off as easily as you bite a carrot but your brain won`t allow you.<strong>

**And there it is WOOHOO! I always seem to make my stories at the beginning really light hearted and fun and then make it kind of angsty, I can`t seem to help it. I have a thing for Angst, But who doesn't?**

**Review! And I`ll give you a nicely wrapped Ryan Gosling for Christmas..unless you're a dude than I`ll give you Megan Fox.**


	12. Sledding

**Hope everyone is having a good Holiday! Unless of course it hasn't started then I wish you a early good Holiday! I just hope we get snow on Christmas eve and day because this is Balls with no snow. A green Christmas is lame.**

**Thanks to…**

**PizzaTop21**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**GemLeighXx**

**For the Reviews! You guys get Ryan Gosling for Christmas!**

**This is for ArmedWithMyComputer who wanted a hurt Carlos One-Shot **

* * *

><p>It wasn't the type of weather to be building snowman`s, sledding, making snow forts, or having snow ball fights. It was the type of weather where you would stay inside wrapped up in blankets, some movies, and hot chocolate. The wind was strong enough to make it difficult for you to walk, The temperature was cold enough to turn your hands purple, and it was snowing hard enough so you could barely see what was in front of you. But four boys decided to bear the weather and have some fun like it was any other winter day.<p>

"This is so stupid." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"It`s not stupid Logan. It`s Genius!" Carlos declared excitedly.

"You`re going to get yourself killed."

" Ye of little faith."

Kendall stared down the snowy hill worriedly " Carlos maybe Logan is right. This does seem pretty stupid."

"And dangerous." Logan pointed out trying to zip his coat up further from the harsh wind.

"Aw come on you guys." Carlos whined.

"You want to do this don`t you James?"

James looked between Carlos expectant face and towards the slippery slope. Maybe Logan was right it was windy, freezing, and was snowing pretty heavily. The three of them should be inside watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. But Carlos thought it would be a good idea to go tobogganing and usually the three boys would agree but it was freezing rain last night, and snowing heavily all day and because of kids sledding down the hill earlier in the week the snow was patted down, and adding the frozen rain and snow it was more slippery than it should be. Logan had immediately backed down when it was suggested and declared that they should stay inside for the day, Kendall backed out once he stepped outside, and now James himself was going to back down now as he looked down the slippery hill.

" I don't think so Carlos." Replied James shaking his head.

"I guess I`ll do this by myself." Carlos declared defiantly and strapping on his helmet.

Logan bit his lip watching as Carlos positioned his sled. "Carlos let`s just go back to Kendall`s before his mom gets home."

Carlos shook his head " No way I am going to toboggan down this hill like a champ."

James groaned. " Carlos come on its too slippery to go sledding, you can barely see what`s in front of you, You might hit something."

"I`ll be fine, I`ve sled down this hill tons of times." Replied Carlos sitting down on the sled.

Logan nudged Kendall in his ribs with his elbow. " Do something." He whispered.

Kendall nodded and stepped forward. " Carlos lets go."

"Just let me go down once." Carlos pleaded.

Kendall glanced at James and Logan who were not so subtly shaking their heads.

"Get off the sled." Kendall demanded.

"Kendall please." Carlos pouted pulling the wounded puppy dog face.

Kendall looked at James who shrugged like_ what`s the worst that can happen?_

Logan glared at James and Kendall. " Don`t fall for that face!"

"Easy for you to say, you pull that same face." Commented James.

Kendall pointed his hand finger at Logan nodding his head. " You so do that too!"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted " I do not."

Kendall glanced back at Carlos wounded look and reluctantly nodded his head.

Logan threw his arms up in the air declaring that no one ever listens to him.

"Sweet! Kay Kendall give me a push." Carlos demanded.

Kendall shook his head.

"James?"

"No way man."

Carlos looked towards Logan who glared with a _Don't you dare ask me._

Carlos scoffed at his friends like they were most impolite people he had ever encountered. " Well then I guess I`ll just do it myself."

Carlos pulled his hat down further around his head, zipped his coat all the way up, rubbed his hands together and griped the handles of the sled before using his feet to kick him off and he went zooming down the hill faster than his friends would like.

Carlos grin was spread across his face. He had never slid down the hill this fast before and he loved it. Plus the lack of other people sledding down made it a lot easier. He didn't have to worry about hitting other people on his way down. He squinted through the snow and wind. He just wished he could see better.

The next thing Carlos knew he was laying on his back, snow falling into his eyes, and sharp pains rippling through his body.

Carlos opened his mouth ready to call out his friends name, But no sound would come out. Carlos panicked his breathing speeding up, He couldn't move, He couldn't feel anything but pain everywhere. He tried again to call out for his friends but all that came was a choked gasp as if he was trying to get air into lungs.

Carlos was clawing at his coat trying to take it off, wondering why he couldn't breathe_, _he had to breathe, he had to get his coat off to breathe, He needed air_._ Tears were leaking out the corners of his eyes. Why weren`t his friends helping him_?_ He couldn`t see anything it was all gray, and quiet the only sound was the harsh wind.

He tried to move his legs. They wouldn't move._ Why can`t my legs move? , I`m paralyzed, I`m never going to walk again, I shouldn't of done this. I should have listened to Logan, Because Logan is always right_.

Carlos gasped, tears streaming down his face when another stab of pain went up his back stopping at his neck.

He was tired, he just wanted to sleep, He knows he probably shouldn't but he doesn't care he hurts so much he just wants to sleep it off, like when he has a headache, or he`s sick he always wakes up feeling fine after. _I need to tell someone, I need to tell them I`m going to sleep now._

Carlos opened his mouth again to tell his friends he was going to sleep now, when another pain shot up his entire body from his legs to his back, He arched his back and screamed before he fell to darkness.

* * *

><p>"This is the longest sled ride ever." James declared trying to see through the snow.<p>

"You`re just impatient." Kendall commented.

"He`s right. Usually we`d be back on top of this hill ready to go again." Logan said looking down the hill worriedly.

"Maybe he got lost trying to come back up. The snow is kind of thick to see through."

"Think maybe we should go look for him?" Asked Logan.

James nodded. " May as well because once he gets back up here he`ll want to go again."

Logan nodded and looked towards Kendall to ask if he wanted to go look, when Kendall shot up straight and booted it down the hill.

"Where`s he going so fast?" Asked Logan.

James shrugged watching concerned before shooting off after Kendall.

Logan shrugged running after his two friends.

Kendall had heard the scream, it was distant, but it was there. He shot off down the hill squinting through the snow, when he saw something dark laying in the snow. Kendall felt his breath catch before he slid over beside Carlos.

"Hey Carlos!" Said Kendall nudging him.

"Carlos wake up!" Kendall shook him, he could feel James and Logan behind him.

Carlos wasn't moving he`s never seen the smaller boy this still, not even in his sleep he would kick, roll around, throw the covers off. When he was awake he was always moving or fidgeting.

Kendall could feel panic taking over as he shook Carlos and screamed at him to wake up.

He could hear his friends calling his name and someone grabbing his hands and pulling him back away from his friends.

He just shoved them off and could hear them fall in the snow. Suddenly Logan was in front of him.

"Back off Kendall!" Logan snapped.

Kendall blinked, Logan never snapped.

Suddenly James was behind him grabbing him again, and Logan was knelt beside Carlos feeling his pulse.

He could hear James talking in his ear, but all he heard was a ringing. This was his fault. He let Carlos slide down that hill. He should have pulled him away from the sled and dragged him home by the hood of his coat.

Kendall fell to his knees, and he could feel James trying to soften the blow and scream Logan`s name.

Logan was in front of Kendall talking to him, But Kendall couldn't focus his friend was dead, he knew it, he just knew he was dead.

Kendall gasped when a pile of snow it him in the face. Shaking his head free of snow and wiping his face off. Kendall could feel the ringing in his ear subside and Logan calling his name.

"Kendall !" Logan snapped.

"What!" Kendall snapped right back.

"Calm down he`s okay! His pulse his normal, and there`s no blood!, James is calling a ambulance but you need to calm down!"

Kendall nodded his head staring intently at Logan.

Logan nodded " Okay. just focus on breathing okay."

Kendall nodded watching as Logan went back to Carlos continuing to check him over. He looked around and noticed the sled, it was cracked in the front and a giant rock sticking out of the ground beside it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Kendall could hear voices as James came running through the snow the paramedics behind him. Logan moved back letting the paramedics do their job and gently place Carlos on the stretcher.

They followed them through back to the road as they loaded up into the ambulance Logan jumped in the back, and James grabbed Kendall.

"I called My dad he`s parked across the road, he`s going to take us to the hospital, He called your mom, Carlos parents, and Logan`s dad. They`re going to meet us there." James explained.

Kendall nodded and the two sprinted across the road and hopped in Jace Diamonds car.

"You boys okay?" Asked Mr. Diamond looking In the rear view mirror.

James nodded. " Were fine dad."

* * *

><p>James and Kendall ran into the waiting room to see Logan pacing. A grin spreading across his face when he saw his friends.<p>

"Have you heard anything?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head "they just wheeled him off as soon as we got here."

The doors burst open and Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Garcia rushed in not noticing the boys, or Mr. Diamond but instead rushing towards the front desk asking about their son. The nurse looked apologetic and informed them there was no information yet.

Mrs. Garcia`s eyes filled with more tears, knowing she would have to wait longer to see her child who was injured and alone. Mr. Garcia whispered in her ear and led her towards the chairs against the wall. Finally noticing The four people watching sympathetically.

Mrs. Garcia weakly smiled hugging each boy, When Mrs. Knight came through the doors towing Katie behind her.

She didn't look happy but glared at the three boys. "I told you boys not to leave the house today." She snapped.

Kendall looked ashamed, Logan flinched at the harsh tone and couldn't help but move back a step, and James looked everywhere but the adults glaring faces.

Kendall eyes filled with tears. " Mom-" He choked out.

Mrs. Knight`s face softened before pulling Kendall into a hug.

James couldn't feel more guilty when he saw Mrs. Garcia`s tears and Kendall get choked up. They`ve all ended up in the hospital before mostly from playing hockey, But this was the first time they were alone without any adults when it happened, and the first time one of them didn't immediately wake up.

"Boys what happened?" Asked Mr. Garcia lightly.

"We were bored and Carlos wanted to go sledding, But Logan said no because of the weather but it was three against one, and we got there and then me and James didn't want to do it anymore and go home."

"But Carlos was determined to go down that stupid hill and we told him not to, and we should of tried harder to stop him, and I guess he hit a rock or something on the way down, which usually wouldn't be too bad but it was really slippery and you could barely see."

"and he was taking a long time and we were going to go look but then I guess Kendall heard something and sprinted down the hill, and me and Logan followed. And Kendall was beside Carlos trying to wake him up. So Logan just started ordering to get Kendall away from him, and to call an ambulance and checked him over and the ambulance came and that's basically it."

All three boys explained quickly.

"Were really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Garcia we didn't mean to."

Mrs. Garcia smiled sadly. " It`s all right, He can be stubborn when he wants. It wasn't your fault."

The boys nodded happy Mr. and Mrs. Garcia weren't angry with them.

"Carlos Garcia?" A voice called.

Everyone turned to see a young doctor and rushed to him.

The doctor looked at everyone with a _Uhh.._expression.

Mrs. Garcia waved him off. " its fine."

The doctor nodded his head. " Well Carlos will be fine. His leg is broken in 4 places he`ll be on crutches for quite awhile, his back his basically one giant bruise and will hurt for a few days, and it may be a month or two before it really fully heals, he had shown signs of stress and appeared to have a panic attack early on which may have had cause him to pass out for so long. That helmet he was wearing saved him from a lot of long term damage and is very lucky he had that on. But he is basically one giant bruise and a broken leg. He will be okay and you can see him in room 405A."

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up to a annoying beeping, and a pain in his back. Confused Carlos glanced around coming up with that he was in a hospital. And remembered the sled, hitting something hard, and laying in the snow in pain.<p>

He glanced around to see his three friends sprawled around the room sleeping, Kendall was leaning against the wall, James was on the window ledge, and Logan was curled in the chair beside his bed.

"Logan" Carlos whispered not even getting a slight stir from the boy.

"Logan." Carlos tried louder watching Logan shift a little.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted and Logan shot up from his chair with a yelp and landed on the floor with a thud. Which caused James and Kendall to quickly wake up.

"What are you doing Logan?" James asked.

"Which one you yelled in my ear?" Logan asked rubbing his head.

"Why you assume it was one of us?" Asked Kendall.

"Because who else would it be."

"Well I would never do such a immature thing." James declared.

"Guys." Said Carlos.

"What about that time you woke me up by hitting me in the face with a plastic bat."

"But I didn't yell." James defended.

"Besides Kendall used a blowhorn once."

"You dared me!" Kendall defended.

"Guys." Carlos said louder.

"Not Now Carlos." Said James.

"I didn't dare you, you decided..Carlos!"

All three boys faces lit up when they noticed their friend was awake and watching his friends in amusement.

Carlos parents had sat in his room for hours before the other parents convinced them to get food from the café where they were all sitting in at the moment.

The three boys crowded around Carlos.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need your doctor?"

"How`s your leg?"

"How`s your back?"

"Guys!" Carlos laughed.

"I`m fine a little sore but fine."

The boys sighed in relief.

"I`m sorry I didn't listen to you guys, I just remember crashing and sharp pains I couldn't move or breathe." Said Carlos frowning at the memory.

Logan nodded." The pain came from your back, you may have been shocked from what happened and your brain just shut down in panic. You ended up in a panic attack. It`d be scary like your having a heart attack, But you would have been fine."

Carlos nodded." I wish I knew that at the time. I thought I was really dying." Carlos admitted.

The boys frowned at how scared their younger friend must have been. " Well you`re never going sledding again." James declared.

"at least not in this weather." Carlos agreed.

"Now he listens to me." Logan mumbled.

Carlos stuck his tongue out.

" I`m glad your okay." Said Kendall.

"Were all glad you okay." James put it.

Carlos Grinned. " Thanks guys."

"Hey guys?" Asked Carlos thoughtfully.

"What?" Asked Kendall.

" Was I a champ going down that hill or what."

Carlos grinned when his Three friends started groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know a baseball player came up with the high five. But I`m more curious about who came up with hugging. Can you imagine how awkward the first hug must have been. " Why is this person holding me so tight. What is this!"<strong>

**Leave a request if you want.**

**Review!...But no Ryan Gosling this time. Unless it`s the greatest review ever ;)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	13. Drunk

**Oh Hai ! so I have been very busy with placement for school I leave really early in the morning and I get home around 5-6 because of the stupid bus and then i`m stuck doing homework and then I head to my friends dorm the rest of the night and I havnt been around for the weekends but this is my last week of placement and then hopefully things will go back to normal and I`ll be updating more sorry for the long wait !**

**This chapter has actually been more then half written around the beginning of January I wanted it to be a new years one but clearly that wont work lol I`ll be working on your requests after this.**

**Thanks to…**

**Emmajfjch**

**GemLeighXx**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**Happygirl57**

**Annoymous Skrtle**

**For the Reviews !**

* * *

><p>Video games, pizza, chips, pop, and friends was the night that Kendall had been looking forward to at James not being at this party and looking for his younger raven haired friend.<p>

"Hey have you seen Logan?" Shouted Kendall over the music to a guy in a red beanie.

The guy looked incredibly confused and from his red eyes Kendall guessed he was high " Who?"

Kendall rolled his eyes "Little guy, spiked hair, probably has a little lost expression on his face, was talking to you earlier?"

"I talked to a lot of people tonight dude."

Kendall sighed frustrated " He was wearing a black sweater vest?"

The guy nodded his head smiling " Yeah I know him."

"Great…..where is he?"

"Oh I don't know man."

Kendall shook his head annoyed and pushed passed the guy. Something had been off with Logan for days, he hadn't answered his phone or text messages when they tried to reach him, He barely said more than two words, he looked liked he hadn't slept his days, and was wearing the same clothes for three days and for a regular guy that`d be fine jeans you could wear for days and they`d still be clean enough, but Logan liked clean, needed to change his clothes, Kendall was pretty sure he ironed his jeans and socks.

When they finally got Logan to go out and do something it consisted of wondering downtown until they ran into some drunk random guys asking if they wanted to party, James, Carlos, and Kendall had immediately said no while Logan had jumped at the chance. The four only ended up going because Logan declared he was going either way.

Once they got to the party it was a place they knew they shouldn't be everyone was drunk, there was drugs, everyone was older than them, no one knew they were here, and they didn't know a single person. But as soon as they got into the house Logan had disappeared amongst the crowd of people. An hour later and they still hadn't seen Logan around and were ready to grab their raven haired friend and go back to James and play video games and eat junk food.

"Find him yet?" Asked James coming up to Kendall who was standing in the hallway.

"No." Replied Kendall getting annoyed.

"Where`s Carlos?" Kendall really didn't want to be looking for another missing friend.

"He`s looking around outside, I told him to just stay by the front door if he isn`t out there and we`ll check inside."

Kendall nodded " Okay good, We`ll text if either one of us find him."

James nodded and slipped through the living room and headed up the stairs.

Kendall turned and went through the opened door and into the basement. He could see people on a couch watching a basketball game, people were around a green table playing pool, and then other people were scattered throughout the room and none of them resembled his friend. About to head upstairs Kendall saw a door open and a few people leave, Kendall quickly went over and opened the door to see Logan on a couch squished between a bunch of people laughing.

Kendall raised his eyebrows Logan didn't talk to people he knew never mind to people he didn't know. Pulling out his cell phone and texted James telling him he found Logan and he`ll meet him with Carlos outside.

Logan lifted a drink to his lips drinking what was left in the cup, and Kendall narrowed his eyes striding over and pulling Logan up from the couch and dragging him towards the door ignoring the protests from the other people on the couch.

"Kendall, slow down, moving too fast." Said Logan trying to keep up.

Kendall stopped and let go of Logan who wobbled on his feet before grinning at Kendall.

"Hiya."

Kendall glared smelling booze on Logan "Are you drunk?"

Logan looked insulted " Me! Drunk…Never."

Before giggling and holding his fingers up to claim how much he drank and squinting his eyes " Maybe just a smidge."

Kendall rolled his eyes and helped Logan up the stairs.

"Hey!" Logan shouted as they passed a guy talking to a pretty brunette.

Kendall stopped and the guy looked around confused before he realized Logan shouted at him.

Logan pushed away Kendall and wobbled up to the guy " Yeah you with the Brunette."

Logan turned to the girl and nodded his head " Sup?"

"Uh yeah?" asked the guy pulling his girlfriend behind him who was giggling.

Logan glared " I used to have a hat like that before it was stolen."

Logan narrowed his eyes " Did you steal my hat?"

The guy looked at his girlfriend with a _is this guy serious_ expression who shrugged her shoulders.

"No…."

Kendall quickly grabbed Logan " Logan you lost that hat when you were like eight."

Logan looked back at the guy pointing at his own eyes then back at the guy with a hat who was watching in amusement. " But it was my favourite hat."

The guy shook his head laughing and took his hat off " Here you can have it."

Logan grinned and grabbed the hat placing it on his head " Thanks !" and walked off leaving Kendall to chase after him.

Kendall apologized to the guy and girl and couldn't help but appreciate they took the whole thing in good fun.

Kendall looked around spotting his friend talking to another guy.

"It`s not pink it`s fuisha."

"It`s just plain Pink dude."

"It's a type of pink I suppose but the appropriate name is fuisha."

"It`s still pink then."

"But fuisha."

"Logan!" Said Kendall wanting to get his friend leave.

"Kendall would you please tell this guy here that the appropriate color of his shirt is fuisha."

"Pink." The guy corrected.

Kendall grabbed Logan`s arm while Logan yelled over his shoulder it was fuisha.

"That's a fun word to say Kendall Fuisha, Fu-ish-a." Logan sounded out slowly.

Kendall nodded leading his friend out the door.

"So is caterpillar. And their fuzzy I wouldn't mind a giant fuzzy caterpillar as a pet. But it would have to be giant and it could fight off any monster like Godzilla, I would be a hero to the citizens of Japan."

Kendall helped Logan down the steps where Carlos and James were waiting.

"What took so long?" Asked Carlos.

"He had to talk to everyone we saw."

James raised a eyebrow "Our Logan."

Kendall nodded.

"Guess what James!" Exclaimed Logan.

James about to ask Kendall a question turned to Logan instead "What?"

"I am getting a giant caterpillar named Gilligan."

James raised his eyebrow before rounding around to Kendall " Is he drunk?"

Kendall nodded "I`m not sure how much he drank but it was enough."

"Has he let anything slip to you about what`s been going on with him?" Asked James.

Kendall shook his head " I don't even know if it`s dad besides looking a little worn down there`s no visible injuries on him, maybe its school exams are coming up."

James nodded but looked unsure.

Carlos grabbed Logan arm who was beginning to wander off again "Guys maybe we should get going."

* * *

><p>The four boys walked home in silence before Logan spoke up looking confused "Where are we going again?"<p>

Kendall shook his head while Carlos looked amused.

"Home" Replied James.

"No." Said Logan stopping and backing up.

"It`s late Logan we should all have been home hours ago." Said Kendall with raised eyebrows.

Logan shook his head backing up more and stumbling from the booze before falling to the ground.

Carlos quickly headed to Logan to help him up only to be pushed away.

"Don't touch me." Logan Snapped stumbling to his feet.

Carlos looked shocked and slowly moved away from Logan looking worried.

"Logan come on." Said Kendall gently.

"No. I`m not going back there I`m not !"

James leaned into Kendall to whisper in his ear " I don't think he means my house."

Kendall nodded " Logan whats going on?"

"I`m tired Kendall."

Kendall looked confused but nodded his head " Okay well let`s get you to bed."

Logan shook his head "No, I mean I`m tired of everything, I`m just tired, I don't want to do this anymore."

James could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the words left Logan`s mouth.

"Logan come on your just drunk." Said Carlos convincing himself that if Logan was sober he wouldn't be saying any of this.

"I just want him to leave me alone." Said Logan his eyes shiny.

"You dad?" Asked Kendall.

Logan nodded " He`s getting worse."

"Logan-" James started.

"I think it`s because of his new girlfriend, she doesn't like me much, she`s kind of a bitch."

Carlos widened his eyes Logan never swore he lectured the three of them if they let any curse words slip.

"New girlfriend?" Asked Kendall.

Logan nodded " I hate her."

"She makes my life worse than it already was." Said Logan his voice cracking.

"What does she do Logan?" Asked Kendall.

"She`s like the evil stepmother and I`m Cinderella minus the mice or the pumpkin or the fairy godmother or the ball or the lady parts…which I guess isn`t really Cinderella at all."

Carlos couldn't help but chuckle.

"Logan do you need help?" Asked James.

Logan hesitated but nodded his head " I just want it to stop."

"What is she doing to you Logan?" Asked Kendall concerned and scared for his younger friend.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck "She- I want to go, can we go now please."

Kendall looked like he wanted to push Logan for answers because in all the years Logan has had trouble at home this is the first time he has ever admitted to needing help but seeing how his friend was drunk, confused, and his brown eyes shiny Kendall couldn't take advantage of the current state his friend was in.

"Okay Logan were going back to James and we`ll get you into bed." Said Kendall.

Logan nodded smiling weakly While Carlos went beside him to help get him home and walk properly.

James and Kendall hung back.

"You know when he`s in the right state of mind he isn`t going to admit to anything tomorrow." Said James.

"I know." Kendall agreed.

"But we`ll keep a watchful eye out for him I want to know what this girlfriend of his dad`s is doing to him."

James nodded "He`ll tell us."

"Yeah eventually he`ll tell us and who knows how long that will be."

James watched Carlos try to cheer Logan up. "He`ll come to us Kendall he always does even when he doesn't want to."

"Does he though, James think about it , a lot of the time he doesn't tell us but we accidently figure it out. He usually doesn't have a lot of choice after that.

James sighed " I know."

But he was hoping this time would be different he protected his dad because for some reason Logan still loved him but he had no reason to protect his dads girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>So I will definitely be working on some requests now and then come back to the whole girlfriend issue so if you guys have any ideas on what Logan`s dad girlfriend is doing please let me know because right now I have no idea what it would be so if you have an idea please let me know and maybe I`ll do a poll of some of the answers so you guys can vote on what you would like to see.<strong>

**Elephants are the only mammals that can`t jump.**

**Review !**


	14. Pain

**o Bad News and Good News I won`t be updating much like at all Im on reading week at the moment so I wanted to get something up while I was off from school but this will be the only update I will be able to get up until school ends for the year because of placement I have more work piled up because we were away for a month so projects, tests, exams and all that needs to be done before the semester ends and I`m rarely ever on the computer these days except to check emails, facebook and chat to my friends from home and do homework and I also switched dorm apartments to live with my friend so I`m always with her and never have the time to just sit and write. So No updates until the end of school year more than likely, I would actually count on it.**

**Good News is that my end of the school year after reading week is only 33 days long so it won`t be long of a wait and I`ll be updating way more often like I did in the summer I really enjoy writing Big Time rush the most for sure.**

**Will hopefully have at least two up while I`m home**

**Was thinking of maybe a new story where their all in a foster home together I don't know what do you think?**

**Thanks to…**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**GemLeighXx**

**Happygirl57**

**CheekyBrunette**

**Rawrenella**

**Emmajfjch**

**Racetracksgurl**

**For The Reviews ! **

**For PizzaTop21 who wanted a James Hurt or Sick story.**

**And I will shut up now because this is a really long ass authors note ! :P**

* * *

><p>It was summer vacation in two weeks, so the sun was shining bright the birds were chirping and the weather was plus 20. It was a gorgeous day so why did James feel like crap?<p>

He ran the brush through his hair one more time sluggishly, skipping the shower, the hair gel, and his lucky comb. Wearing some faded jeans and a baggy hoodie James could care less what he was looking like today he felt awful ever since his alarm clock went off at 6 am this morning that he kept hitting snooze until 7:15 not giving him much time to get ready anyways.

He kept feeling sharp pains coming from his side so sharp and quick that they were making him nauseas every time they hit him. His head was pounding on top of it and he couldn't stay home because summer being so close exams, reviews, and last minute assignments would be rolling in. The only person that could afford to miss school now would be Logan, not that he would, that kid could be growing a second head and still go to school.

James let out a frustrated groan as he felt another pain hit him. He headed over to his bed pushing down on the cushioned mattress seeing if any springs were popping out or hardened spots was making him sore. He pushed it down to just sleeping funny, took an advil for his headache and headed of to school.

* * *

><p>"See so you just bring the two around and subtract the four and divide the 3 and then you multiply that two and add these two numbers here." Logan explained scribbling his pencil across the paper sitting on the floor against his locker.<p>

Carlos raised a eyebrow where he was seated next to Logan peering down at the piece of paper " I still don't get it."

Kendall watched amused pulling out his history text book.

"Can`t you just show me using skittles or something…I think I would understand then." Carlos explained.

Logan slumped his shoulders "I don't have skittles Carlos, Look it`s not too hard I`ll go over it again you`ll get it eventually."

"Cant I just peek over at your paper when we have the exam?" Carlos asked hopefully, his eyes glistening.

Logan looked appalled and Kendall had to stifle a laugh at the look on his face.

"You can`t cheat Carlos ! cheating results in getting kicked out of school, which results in no job, no job means no money, no money means no food, no food means starvation and starvation means death… Moral of this story is don't cheat."

Carlos rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah just go over it again."

Kendall shook his head and shut his locker to see James leaning against it.

Kendall jumped " Don`t do that…Man you look like crap." Making Logan glance up curiously and Carlos, mostly for the relief of being pulled away from the current math problem on the piece of paper.

"Yeah can`t even smell any Cuda products on you." Carlos chimed in.

"I feel awful, my side hurts because I slept funny last night, I feel nauseas and my head is pounding."

"Why didn't you stay home then?" Logan asked.

"Because we all ain`t a genius like you Logan and can`t afford to miss school so close to summer."

"I`ll say." Carlos muttered looking at the scribbles of numbers Logan wrote down everywhere.

Logan flushed and rubbed the back if his neck awkwardly.

"You sure you`re okay though?" Asked Kendall.

James nodded biting the inside of his cheek as he felt another pain hit his side " I took a advil before school, I should be fine by the middle of the day."

Logan looked like he was going to reply but was beat to it by the bell for first period ringing.

Carlos groaned "yay for math." And looked at Logan sulkily like it was his fault the bell had rang.

Logan shrugged his shoulders and swung his backpack on his shoulder. " see you guys at Lunch."

Carlos nodded and stalked after Logan slowly.

Kendall watched them go and turned to James who was leaning his forehead against the metal locker with his eyes closed.

"You sure your alright James?"

James opened his eyes "I`m fine Kendall really, I`ll see you at lunch."

Kendall looked concerned but didn't want to push James.

It was like a unspoken thing between them "don't push the other to talk" they never pestered one another, or questioned one another until they got the answer they were looking for. But most of the time when it came to Carlos or especially Logan they pushed and pestered and questioned until they got exactly the answer they were looking for, but not to each other. Kendall was the leader and James was like his second in command and between their own problems, Carlos, and Logan`s they felt like they shouldn't be adding more issues to one another.

But at the same time never understood why they didn't push when they did it to the other two. Kendall wants James to talk to him, to be able to vent, or come to him. And James would want Kendall to do the same.

Kendall figured maybe because they were the oldest and compared to Logan`s problems at school or at home, or Carlos with his hospital visits, detentions and bullies they sometimes felt like their issues weren't that big of a deal to be bothered with. But it worked between them at the same time they balanced each other out. They didn't need to talk about whatever was wrong or going on because just being around one another was good enough for them.

Kendall watched James go to class and decided to see how he felt at lunch.

James entered his English class and took a seat in the back corner of the room and laid his head down. He didn't think it was possible to feel worse his side wasn't just sharp pains coming and going it felt like it was just going to stay now and he could practically hear the tiny drills rumbling around in his head making it pound and hurt more every time he moved it, making him grind his teeth and body as tense and stiff as a board, the less he moved the better it would be.

James watched as Mr. Criss entered the room and ramble on about verbs. Slipping on his sunglasses James closed his eyes and tuned out the world around him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Diamond."<em>

"…_.Mr. Diamond!"_

James jumped startled and winced to see Mr. Criss glaring at him an empty class surrounded them.

James flushed embarrassed when he realized he slept for the entire hour of class.

"This isn`t a daycare James, I suggest you go to bed earlier from now on and not be taking day time naps in my classroom."

James nodded and quickly grabbed his stuff. "Really Sorry Mr. Criss."

James left the classroom hurriedly and headed to his next class he couldn't wait till lunch so he could ask Logan for Advil and buy a nice cold bottle of water.

* * *

><p>"Logan stop!" Shouted Carlos making Logan flinch and jump, Kendall looking startled and James wincing as the pounding in his head increased.<p>

"What?" Asked Logan wide eyed.

"You can`t eat gummy bears like that !"

Logan looked down at his bag of gummy bears confused " What am I doing wrong?"

"You have to bite their heads off first."

"It`s more humane." Carlos explained at the strange looks he was receiving,

Logan nodded like it was obvious "Oh." And turned the gummy bear around and handed a pile to Carlos.

James smiled softly and winced when he felt like someone decided to stab his side. He could feel himself getting lightheaded and sweat building up on his body.

"James your not looking so hot." Said Kendall frowning.

James opened his mouth to reply before going pale and springing from his seat and shooting out of the cafeteria.

Kendall jumped out of his seat and went after him, Carlos and Logan not far behind him.

James burst into the bathroom and ran into the nearest stall collapsing on his knees and throwing up everything he had in his stomach. He could hear sets of footstep`s stop outside the stall.

"James just breathe."

James looked confused _wasn't he breathing_ and took notice his breathing hitching.

"Take a deep breath James, Hold it for a second, and let it out, just keep doing that until it evens out."

James nodded listening to Logan`s soothing voice and breathed with him.

James groaned " I don`t feel well."

Kendall reached out and put his hand against James forehead and James sighed in relief at the cold touch, Kendall did always have freezing hands.

"I think he has a fever." Said Kendall rubbing James back as James once again leaned over the toilet and began to dry heave.

Carlos Winced in sympathy " He should really go home."

"Whats wrong James? What feels bad?"

"My head, I feel lightheaded and all sweaty, nauseas all day and there has been this sharp pain in my side all day and it really hurts." James ground out exhausted leaning against Kendall.

Logan bit his lip " We should call his mom or dad to get him and maybe get him checked out at the hospital."

Carlos and Kendall sat up straight " The hospital why?"

"He could just have a bug, food poisoning, the flu, or from the way he`s describing sharp pains in his side it could be his appendix.. I don't know though." Logan explained.

Kendall nodded " Carlos call James mom to come get us."

Carlos nodded and left the bathroom, while Logan and Kendall help lift James up and take him outside to the front steps of the school.

"She`ll be here any minute." Carlos explained joining them outside.

James groaned "Ugh no hospital."

"We`ll go to the hospital with you James." Carlos explained.

Logan looked guilty but shook his head " I can` t go to the hospital with you guys… not right now."

"Why not?" questioned Kendall confused.

"I can`t skip the last class, or go the hospital not without anyone calling my dad I`ll have to wait until school is over to get over to the hospital."

Kendall nodded in understanding " Okay just text one of us when you get there."

Logan nodded and looked at James guilty before heading back into the school quickly, Just as James Mom pulled up and rushed over to them.

"Oh sweetie you look awful why didn`t say anything this morning?"

"Wasn't this bad." James replied taking his moms hand as the four got into the car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Kendall sat in the waiting room or well Carlos sat bouncing in his seat and Kendall paced back and forth waiting for the results of what was wrong with James. Mrs. Diamond and James had their names called almost a hour ago and neither one had come back for them.<p>

Kendall felt a buzzing in his pocket. "Logan is downstairs he`ll be up any minute."

Carlos nodded his head in reply, as Logan raced in breathing hard.

"Is he okay? Just the flu or something right?" Asked Logan.

Kendall shook his head " We have no clue what`s going on, were waiting for Mrs. Diamond to get back."

Logan nodded his head and took a seat next to Carlos.

* * *

><p>James sat next to his mother sweat glistening on his forehead and his knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. He`s been here for almost two hours with the doctors running tests on him they said he probably had the flu but wanted to make sure since he was getting sharp pains in his side.<p>

He sort of wished Kendall would have been able to come in here with him. As much as he loved Carlos and Logan, Carlos would have been making jokes to make the situation light, Logan would be asking the doctor all sorts of questions, and his mom was asking him if he was okay every thirty seconds But Kendall would have just sat and waited with him and maybe discussed hockey or latest movies.

"You alright James? Do you need anything?"

"I`m fine Mom. Really."

Mrs. Diamond bit her lip and nodded.

"James I have your results back." Dr. Storm announced entering the room.

James sighed in relief glad to finally be told he could get out of here and his mother looked worried.

"It`s not great news."

Now James looked worried.

"It seems you do have appendicitis."

James could feel his heart beating fast he`s heard Logan mention it before saying people could die.

"So will he need surgery?" Asked Mrs. Diamond.

Dr. Storm nodded " We`d like to get him prepped for the next hour, we don't usually like to wait when it comes to appendicitis."

"Am I going to die!" James blurted.

Dr. Storm looked startled by the outburst but shook his head " You're a healthy teenager James, I`m 95% sure that the surgery will go by smoothly."

James didn't look convinced " What about the other 5%? What if I`m in that 5%?"

Dr. Storm chuckled "Well I would say 100%, but hospital procedure we aren't allowed to make promises of a smooth surgery, things can go wrong."

James looked horrified and Dr. Storm cleared his throat realizing he should have just stopped talking.

"You`ll be fine James, We`ll go over everything with you and your mother."

* * *

><p>"So your appendix did burst?" Asked Carlos.<p>

James nodded laying in the hospital bed.

Logan sighed " Sometimes I hate being right."

James smirked and Kendall lightly smacked Logan on the arm.

"You`ll be okay though right?" Asked Carlos worriedly.

"Yeah, the doctor said everything should go smoothly and I`ll be awake before I know it."

Carlos looked relieved.

"Plus I don't really have to do exams now, teachers are going to be sending me assignments to complete instead of writing a test." James added.

"Lucky You." Carlos mumbled.

A knock at the door interrupted the four boys to see Dr. Storm and Mrs. Diamond at the door.

"You ready James?"

James nodded unsure.

"Don't worry when you wake up we`ll be there." Said Kendall reassuringly.

James smiled "Thanks."

* * *

><p>He could hear an annoying steady beeping, it wasn't his alarm clock that he could point out, his alarm clock was loud and painful to him. This was quieter and had a rhythm to it.<p>

Opening his eyes and blinking a few times, He glanced around his depressingly plain white hospital room. But something didn't seem right. It felt like something was missing.

The door banged open causing James to jump and turned to see his friends coming through the door arms full of junk food and a stuffed animal.

"Awe crap." Said Carlos noticing James awake.

"What?" Asked Logan stuffing a snickers in his mouth.

"We told James we would be here when he woke up."

"Yeah so?" Replied Kendall trying to figure out the television.

"Well he`s awake and we missed it." Carlos explained making his two friend whip around to see James raising his eyebrows at them.

"Crap." Said Kendall.

"Sorry we weren't here. But we came bearing gifts...kind of, just a stuffed animal and a ton of candy" Said Logan.

James laughed " I just woke up mere seconds before you guys came barging in."

"How you feeling?" Asked Kendall.

"Sluggish, but okay." James replied.

"No Pain?" Carlos questioned.

James shook his head " Nope."

"Oh that`ll change, you just woke up so your still heavily medicated but give it time and it won`t be long till you`ll be feeling where they cut you….open." Logan trailed off at the glaring looks on Kendall`s and Carlos faces.

Logan winced and shrugged helplessly " Sorry."

James chuckled " Yeah thanks for that."

"But it went okay right? My heart won`t like randomly stop or nothing right?" Asked James.

Logan nodded replying for everyone " We were there with your mom when the doctor talked to her after the surgery, He said everything went smoothly and you`ll have to take some pain meds and take it easy for awhile but you`ll be good as new in no time."

James sighed in relief and yawned "Thanks for sticking around guys I know it`s probably pretty late by now, you didn't have to stay."

"Bite your tongue you heathen! " Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall noticed James yawning once more " Why don't you rest more? We`ll be here when you wake."

"this time." Logan added.

James nodded smiling at his friends, thankful to have them. And fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So uhm I Hope this was okay? I`m not sure lol but anyways it may be the last update till like mid April which I`m really sorry about. I`ll try and have another one up before reading week ends at least I hope so.<strong>

**Tell me what you think about a story where their all in a foster home Yay? Nay?**

**Did you know Facebook will pay $500 to anyone that can hack into it**

**Review ! **


	15. Fears

**I decided to Update because I had nothing to do yesterday because all my friends had their march breaks already so I was lame and did nothing all week I`ve never been so bored but anyways I go off to school this afternoon so this is probably the last one until April now legit the school work will just be piling up I have projects just piled up until April and I`m a professional procrastinator and then after that its exams and packing, and this chapter it`s not very long but I hope you like it anyways.**

**And is there anyone that watches one tree hill because I am not emotionally prepared for the series finale, this has been one of my favorite seasons since season 1 really don`t want it to end :( …just saying, Okay onwards !**

**Thanks too…**

**GemLeighXx**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**CheekyBrunette **

**For The Reviews !**

* * *

><p>Fears.<p>

Everyone had them, there were the standard fears where people were afraid of spiders, heights, snakes, the dark.

Then there were the deeper fears the ones that scared people the most being alone, losing your family, having no future, dying.

Kendall ,James, Carlos, and Logan each had their fears their standard ones and their deeper ones. They each knew who was afraid of what but they didn't share the ones that really scared them, the ones that really affected them the most. But they didn't need too, they show it through their personalities they each were able to connect the dots and assure one another that nothing would happen while they were around. They just never let it on that they knew what each one of them were scared of.

Kendall was afraid of Snakes he could never grasp how people could keep them as pets, He saw snakes as giant man eating anacondas, They moved to fast, there were to many different types, big and small, slimy and scaley, and they could be poisonous. Its why he always refused to work in the garden for his mom in fear of coming across one, and if they ever went to the zoo it's the one place he always skipped seeing the snakes, and there was that one time the four friends went swimming in a small lake that Kendall came across a water snake squirming across the water that he splashed it and quickly got out of the water and refused to go back in, He never went back to that lake. Kendall definitely hated snakes.

What Kendall was really afraid of though was losing everybody he loved after he lost his dad Kendall used to stay awake at night and wonder what his life would be like if everyone he cared about died, his friends, his mom, his little sister, and his relatives. That's why he acted like the leader, why he took charge with his friends, so he could watch over them. It upset Kendall more than people thought when his friends were hurting, they were practically his brothers to him. And if He could he would try his best to make sure nothing bad would happen to the people he love, and his friends knew this, they knew Kendall like to be in charge to make sure things were okay before anyone else could venture it, and they let him they let him watch out for them, Because it made his fear less scary knowing he could protect them and watch over them.

James was afraid of heights, he didn't understand how people could bungee jump, skydive, ride Ferris wheels he just didn't get the concept of how people could find joy from being at deathly heights. He figured it out that he was scared of heights when the guys headed to an amusement park when they were eight and after being on the Ferris wheel and feeling the wobbly swings he had screamed and cried until they stopped the ride and let him off, He never voluntary went anywhere high up unless it was really needed like the time Logan had gotten stuck in a tree but James had been to occupied worrying about Logan that he hadn't thought about the height. James was definitely afraid of heights.

What James was really afraid of was changing who he was to impress someone else, James wasn't necessarily a conceited person but he was aware that he was a popular good looking guy, and he liked to impress people he could recall some days where he would be mean to other kids just because he had been called cool, James like the compliments, the popularity, the girls but he didn't like what it came with, But he can remember how many times Logan and Carlos were pushed around at school and he could remember how angry he had been, so he stopped, he stopped teasing kids because people thought it was cool. James used to act around people to what they had expected from him it`s why people called him self-absorbed, His friends knew this it`s why they never tried to make James do things he didn't want to, its why they let him enjoy the things he was interested, Because James could be himself around his friends without being judged.

Carlos was scared of the dark it could have been for the fact that he watches a decent amount of horror movies, he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't have a night light plugged into his wall, and he always knew where the closest flashlight was, candles and lighters in case for a power outage he would able to locate a source of light the fastest, He didn't like being in the dark and not be aware of his surroundings he claimed that " You never know what could be lurking in the dark." But his friends never made fun of him for being afraid of the dark, they let him have light when he ever slept over at one of their houses, But as much as Carlos was afraid of the dark he found it tolerable when he knew his friends were in the same room as him.

What Carlos was really scared of was everyone moving on without him, He knew he wasn't good at school, and usually left projects and studying until the day before they were due. But his friends had futures planned out they knew exactly where they wanted to end up, Kendall wanted to play hockey and with his athletic ability he could, James wanted to be a singer and with his voice and looks he could be, and Logan wanted to be a doctor and with his brains and the way he cares for people he could. But Carlos had no clue what he wanted to be and he was afraid that after high school his friends would move on and leave him behind, He was afraid to be alone. His friends knew this and they always talked about their future together as friends so Carlos knows even when they grow up they`ll still be friends, that they`ll still hang out, Its why they encourage him and never tell him that whatever new dream he has won`t ever happen.

Logan was afraid of thunderstorms the loud noises, the flashing of lightening, the pounding of the rain, and the high winds. Storms scared him the damage that they are able to cause worries him, He never slept if there was a storm he was to afraid to so he would stay up until the storm would surpass and then go to bed, He could never go to sleep during the. He has also seen enough horror movies with a killer and his trusty axe getting closer to the house with each flash of lightening. He also avoided looking out the window, and if there was a storm one of his friends would ensure that they would be able to make it over to his big house where he was most likely alone.

What really scared Logan was being completely unwanted his peers at school can`t stand him, his mother never wanted him and his father thinks he`s a waste of space, He was afraid that one day his friends would wake up and finally realize what a loser he was, that he wasn't worth all the issues, He can still remember the day his father telling him how he didn't get how his son even had friends, but that it didn't matter because one day they would realize he`s just damaged goods, Logan to this day believed his father even though deep down he knew his friends wouldn't bail on him, and his friends wouldn't they knew Logan didn't trust people easily and they would never break that, They invited him to spend time with their families, with each other, They let him know he was wanted.

Fears. Everyone had them weather they wanted them or not.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOPWHOOP ! I don't know its late don't judge. I hope this was okay It was written pretty quickly. See You all In April my lovelies ( Yeah I don't even know)<strong>

**Did you know everyone on the titanic could have been saved but because of the pure panic not all of the life boats were full with as many people as it should have been.**

**Review !**


	16. Hunger Games VS Twilight

**Okay another update what can It was a 6 hour drive back up to school, well 3 my roommate came and got me half way, so three hours stuck in a car, with a broken cellphone I was going through a awful facebook withdrawal it`s such a boring site yet I spend most of my time on there, I don't even understand what makes it addicting.**

**Anyways this is just a little amusing one-shot angst free I know shocking ! who knew I could accomplish that but in honor of the Hunger Games coming out on Friday I decided to poke a little fun at twilight. I take no blame if you get offended.**

**And I`m in such a updating mood I may just ignore all the projects…I prob just jinxed it but whatever**

**Thanks to…**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**Curly1221**

**GemLeighXx**

**CheekyBrunette**

**For The Reviews ! I always love reading them.**

* * *

><p>Four teenage boys, a Friday night, and all the things they could do go to a party, have a party, see a movie, drive around, hangout wherever and yet here they were in James Diamonds living room doing nothing.<p>

"I`m bored." Carlos complained hanging upside down on the couch watching his friends trying to keep themselves occupied.

Logan was reading a book called hunger games, James was reading a magazine, and Kendall was putting tape on his hockey stick. And all three boys too absorbed in what they were doing ignored their friend.

Carlos sighed loudly waiting for a reaction from any of his friends but didn't get one, and decided to cough loudly instead, Carlos glared when his friends still gave no indication that they heard him.

"Hey Logan." Carlos called.

The raven haired boy didn't even look up, his eyes dancing excitedly being caught up in the story he was reading.

Carlos grabbed the pillow beside him and whipped it at Logan, making him drop his book and glare his friend.

Carlos grinned innocently. " Whatcha reading?"

"The Hunger Games." Logan replied picking up his book and trying to find the page he was on.

"What`s it about?" Carlos asked curiously.

Logan looked up grinning " It`s About Katniss Everdeen is a 16 year old living in a future nation called Panem. The Capitol rules 12 surrounding districts and are like dictators. Because the districts rebelled, each has to send two people to compete against each other. In order for someone to win, they have to be the last one living in the arena, which can be anything from a desert to a jungle to a cold wasteland. Katniss is chosen after she volunteers to take her sisters place and has to compete, and the book is about how she tries to survive. And its set like a reality T.V show competition for all the districts to watch as it happens live and Katniss finds love, friendship, and strength."

Carlos nodded slowly he always found it difficult to keep up with Logan`s fast talking whenever he talked about a book he was currently reading.

"Okay then, James what is currently going in the world of celebritys?"

"It's an old magazine." James said plainly not looking up from the article.

Carlos glared "Well what are you currently reading?"

"Kim Kardashian and Kris Humpheries got a divorce after 72 days of marriage." James replied.

Logan scoffed" Still a better Love story then twilight."

James finally looked up from his magazine and glared at Logan " Don`t diss twilight dude."

Kendall finally looked up from his hockey stick amused while Carlos looked confused.

"What`s twilight?"

"Only the worse piece of literature to ever grace the world." Logan commented.

James glared and shook his head "No, It`s about Bella" who has a normal boring life, until she moves to Forks, Washington with her father Charlie. She doesn't expect anything to change because what could happen in a small town where it never seems stops raining But As soon as she laid her eyes on Edward Cullen, her life changed completely. He and his brothers and sisters were so beautiful, and she couldn't help staring. At first she tries to avoid Edward, and acts as if he is annoying, but really she is burning inside to get to know him. She later finds out that he is different that he is a vampire! Even though Edward tells her to stay away, she still tries to talk to him in school, and finds any excuse she can to be near him. Their relationship strengthens, and she finally begins to realize that her life is in danger because of her hanging out with the Cullen`s."

"Oh….uh seems interesting…not as interesting as Logan`s but interesting." Carlos said slowly.

"A better summary to describe it is, It`s about a desperate girl, and clingy boyfriend whose family is really faeries but think their vampires." Logan chimed in grinning at James.

James glared whipping his magazine at his friend.

"Why would they think their faeries though?" Asked Kendall although fully aware of what twilight was.

"Because they sparkle in the sun."

"aren't vampires suppose to burn in the sun?" Asked Carlos confused.

"Exactly !" Said Logan.

James shook his head " That's not what it`s really about its about love having no limits."

Kendall looked amused " Since when did you become such a woman?"

"It's a good book okay."

Logan shook his head determined to have the last word in this one " James, Edward Cullen is the result of a one night stand from tinker bell and Dracula."

Kendall laughed getting enjoyment from watching his two friends argue over what was better Twilight or the Hunger Games.

"Their all complete vampire Logan !"

" They sparkle in the sun, they don't drink human blood, and they produce half human demon spawns."

"Wait vampires that don't drink human blood?" Carlos chimed in.

Logan nodded " They`re vegetarians so to speak."

"Well that's just stupid." Said Carlos.

James sighed frustrated " It`s a good love story."

Logan turned back to Carlos " Don`t even get me started on the werewolf."

"There`s wolves in the story too?"

James nodded " He`s Bella`s best friend, but is in love with her. But werewolves and vampires hate each other and meant to kill one another"

Carlos raised a eyebrow " So there`s this Edward whose a vampire in love with Bella, and a werewolf-"

"Jacob." James interrupted.

"Jacob, who is also in love with Bella, and her life is in danger because this chick keeps attracting monsters, and the vampire and werewolf are designed to hate one another."

James nodded.

"That all seems so conviently placed."

"It does doesn't it?" Said Kendall grinning.

"Oh okay like the plot of hunger games isn`t stupid." James pointed out annoyed.

Logan shook his head " Nope."

Carlos nodded " Okay so Hunger Games is about a girl named Katniss who has to fight to the death in a giant arena that is broadcasted live for all the districts to see."

Logan nodded.

" and she`s doing this all for her sister who was chosen first but she volunteered to take her place, and during the fight of her life she finds love, friendship, and strength… I don't know James That sounds kind of awesome and action filled."

"Well when you put it like that of course it sounds better." James muttered under his breath.

Logan grinned " I win."

James shook his head " Still think twilight is good."

"But not better, Did you know that the author of the hunger games was inspired to write the book when she was watching T.V and flipping back and forth between a reality T.V. show and footage of the Iraq war." Logan explained.

James scoffed "Yeah well Stephanie Meyer got inspired for Twilight by a dream she had."

"Well James it`s like what the wise man Dumbledore said _It does not do to dwell on dreams."_

James rolled his eyes throwing a pillow at Logan`s head and hitting him square in the face.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Asked Carlos confused.

Kendall looked at Carlos wide eyed and stunned shaking his head at him.

"Seriously?" Asked James hoping his friend was kidding.

Carlos shook his head wondering what the big deal was.

Logan looked appalled " Carlos I have never been more ashamed to be your friend as I am right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Awe see so silly ! not angsty at all…it does exist ! I hope no one got offended by my complete bashing of twilight as you can probably see I definitely hate twilight, sorry to all you twi-hards.<strong>

**Did you know if you touch your tongue while yawning it can stop the yawn.**

**Review !**


	17. Kelsey

**So it`s been awhile a long long while, like a year I`m pretty sure or even over a year because I know my last chapter was about the hunger games before the movie was released and the movie had come out in march so yeah definitely over a year. Sorry I got caught up in life, had writers block, I hadn't even signed into this website for like a year.**

**But I am back and ready to write I am working on updating all my stories and I have one new chapter up for one so YAY me. And I am proud for updating because my friend just installed the walking dead game into my laptop and its taking up my life and it brings me a lot of stress.**

**Anyways I hope you guys forgive and are still interested in this one-shots of stories.**

**I know there`s some requests and I can get them done, I just wanted to get one storyline out of the way which was about Logan`s dads new girlfriend, and I`ll explain some of this at the end too.**

**Thanks to..**

**Amakurikara**

**Rawrenella**

**xXxiloveapplesxXx**

**GemLeighXx**

**Paigygirl15**

**For the reviews! Much appreciated. Sorry if I missed anyone**

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Logan? Asked Kendall sitting in front of Carlos bed<p>

"Not for a few days now" James replied.

"Do you think he`s alright?" Asked Carlos looking worried.

Kendall and James shrugged unsure. Ever since the party incident where Logan had gotten completely smashed and had revealed that he was having some issues at home especially with his father`s girlfriend. Dealing with an angry or disappointed father was something Logan was experienced in, he was used to it, he knew how to deal with it. But having a new woman thrust into his life that was treating Logan less than spectacular had the boys more than a little worried.

After the party Logan hadn't brought it up again, only if the other three boys mentioned it and even then Logan revealed less to nothing. All they knew about her was that Logan didn't like her and if Logan could love his dad then this woman must be doing something to Logan.

"Last time we saw him he looked exhausted and losing weight." James stated.

"You don't think he`s like being starved do you?" Asked Carlos distressed at the idea of his dads girlfriend starving Logan and his dad just going along with it.

Kendall looked unsure but still shook his head no " I don`t think he`s being starved, he`s still been eating at our houses…just not as much."

"Do you think we should tell my dad?" Suggested Carlos.

James shook his head "We don`t really know what`s going on, we have no proof, no evidence, just our suspicions that she isn`t treating him all that great and we only know that because he told us…when he was under the influence."

Carlos nodded his head before biting his lip and softly speaking up "You don't think she`s…you know…"

"Know what?" Asked Kendall confused.

Carlos sighed deeply looking uncomfortable "Like sexually assaulting him…you don't think she could be doing that…do you?"

James and Kendall exchanged horrified glances.

"I-I mean no…she couldn't…there`s…n-no way Logan would have to tell us t-that." James stammered out not even wanting to think If Logan was experiencing something that, it was the last thing he deserved it was something no one deserved.

"Would he though?" Asked Kendall softly

"He already has a problem telling us things that goes on in his life, it`s like pulling teeth with him, do you really think if his dads girlfriend was sexually assaulting Logan he would actually tells us, knowing Logan he would think he should be ashamed and embarrassed and not want to burden us with his problems." Stated Kendall frustrated that Logan still wouldn't fully open up to them.

"Maybe we should go to his house?" Suggested Carlos jumping up from his bed and looking at his two friends expectantly

"We sure that's a good idea?" Asked James wanting more than anything to march over to Logan`s house and demand answers but not wanting to make things worse for him if they did that.

Kendall pinched his nose looking frustrated and older then he really was "Am I the only one who thinks this whole Logan situation at home has been escalating more and more."

"You mean like how he said it was at the beginning when we didn't know?" Asked Carlos

James nodded agreeing with Kendall "things do seem to be getting more intense as of late even before his dads girlfriend, I just feel like there`s always something going on between Logan and his dad."

"You think if we find out what`s been going on with this woman, we should reconsider this whole silent pact thing?" Carlos asked almost ecstatic at the idea of putting Logan out of harm`s way finally.

Kendall and James nodded although not looking like it`ll be so easy to do once Logan finds out.

"He has to agree with us though, But I don't know if he will, he can deny everything if it really came down to it, plus we don't know how long this woman will be around." Commented James

"So…" Started Carlos "Does this mean we are going over to his house."

James and Kendall nodded "Definitely."

* * *

><p>Logan watched the front door slam closed making him flinch, his eye red and watery before quickly scrambling up the stairs stumbling over the top steps but catching himself and dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door closed.<p>

Logan fumbled with the tap in the sink his hands shaking, he quickly turned the water on and putting his hands under it watching the blood swirl down the sink.

Logan was trying to calm himself down, breathing in and out, counting numbers, naming books, thinking of good times with his friends, anything to get his mind off it. He did this every time before she…Logan shook his head not wanting to think about it and could feel the oncoming sobs wracking his body, hiccups making it hard to breathe as he tried to calm down. He hated this, he hated the panic that over took when she did this.

He hated her, He never hated someone so much, not the bullies at school, not when his father was calling him worthless or hitting him, not even when his mom told him he was the biggest mistake she had ever made and then walked out. It was nothing compared to the hate he had for his father`s girlfriend for _Kelsey_ he thought bitterly.

Turning off the tap Logan wiped at his eyes before quickly leaving the bathroom and going to his bedroom and jumping into his head, snuggling under the covers and hugging a pillow to his chest for comfort.

Logan doesn't know what he did to deserve this, what it was about him that made people hate him so much, but he hated himself if everyone else did then why shouldn't he? His father had no idea what Kelsey was doing to him, He was away too much leaving Logan and Kelsey in the house, He wanted to tell his father what was happening in hopes that maybe he would break up with her and leave, but he was too afraid of the answer to hear that maybe his dad didn't actually care but thought he deserved it, maybe even help her. He didn't want any of his friends to know because he could only imagine their reactions, He was just hoping that Kelsey wouldn't be around long that it was just a fling and soon enough she`ll be gone.

Logan turned over watching his bedroom door, hoping she was out of the house for awhile but wanting to be alert if she came back, because if he was alert then maybe he could reason with her to leave him alone. But the longer Logan stared at the door the heavier he could feel his eyes getting, and before long he found himself fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kendall knocked on the door once more frustrated that no one was answering.<p>

"They seriously never answer their door when we knock…or Logan doesn't cause he is usually the only one here…it`s quite rude actually." Stated Carlos

James rolled his eyes chuckling "We usually let ourselves in…quite Impolite of us I must say."

Kendall slowly opened the door peeking his head in and looking around to see if the new girlfriend was around.

"She doesn't seem to be around" James spoke up as if reading Kendall`s thoughts.

The three boys entered the Mitchell home and climbing the stairs to Logan`s bedroom, where they guessed he would most likely be, before searching for the rest of the house if he wasn't in his room.

They slowly walked into Logan`s room, sighing in relief when they saw him flat on his stomach fast asleep, his blankets kicked, off and a pillow beside him on the ground and looking relatively ok.

"Well…At least he`s alive." Carlos commented.

James shook his head going over and sitting on Logan`s bed gently shaking him awake.

Logan quickly jumped awake his hands blindly reaching out to push James of the bed and yelling at him "Leave me alone!"

James landed with a thud on the floor looking dazed as to what had just happened.

"Logan!" Kendall cried out reaching for his friend.

"It`s us, it`s me Kendall, James, and Carlos."

Logan blinked a few times before looking at Kendall confused " Kendall?"

Kendall nodded frantically.

"Oh…uh…hi" Logan replied unsure

The Four of them sat in a rare uncomfortable silence unsure of what to say.

"Hi" Carlos spoke up shrugging his shoulders when James and Kendall gave him funny looks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked

"We hadn't heard from you in a few days and want to make sure you were okay?" James started.

Logan looked surprised but nodded his head slowly "I`m okay."

"Liar." Kendall muttered.

James and Carlos exchanged knowing looks and sat down, Carlos on Logan`s bed and James taking the computer chair and waited for the inevitable argument to break out between Kendall and Logan. It was always the same. Logan would claim he was fine, Kendall would make a comment, Logan would get annoyed, Kendall would glare, they would argue for a couple of minutes before Logan would break down and tell them everything.

"I am not lying!" Snapped Logan

"Yes you are! You always have a secret" Kendall replied glaring

"That doesn't mean I`m lying…it just means I keep stuff from you…but in a way that makes it seem like I`m not lying…or not seems I mean… i`m not lying, secrets aren't lying their keeping things to themselves because they are things not to be told which is why their secrets so that means i`m not…lying that is." Logan stumbled over his words furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the words coming out of his mouth and looking at the three blank stares of his friends.

"Uh…" Kendall looked at Carlos and James for help at how to respond who just shrugged their shoulders in reply

Kendall rolled his eyes and cleared his throat "Right…okay then but there is an exception to the rule of keeping secrets when the secret is hurting you."

Carlos noticed the wide eyed look and the red flushed face on Logan as if he was embarrassed by whatever was bothering him and before Carlos could stop himself he blurted out what had been on his mind for awhile.

"Is she sexually assaulting you?"

Kendall and James whipped their heads around to look at Carlos wide eyed.

Logan froze before sputtering out "W-what!?"

Carlos jumped off the bed pointing a finger at Logan " She is, isn`t she!"

James jumped up from his chair eyes wide and Kendall looked unsure of what to do before James softly asked.

"Why…didn't you tell us?"

Logan held up his hands shaking his head "Woah, Woah I never said she was…doing that."

Carlos started throwing pillows off of Logan`s bed, then the sheets, and the blankets, before dropping under his knees and looking under the bed.

"Carlos what are you doing?" Asked Logan interrupting Carlos frantic search

"I am looking for a hex bag." Carlos replied heading over to the bookshelf and tearing books down from the shelf and shaking them.

"A what?" Asked James.

Logan headed over to Carlos ripping a book from his hand and pushing him away from the bookshelf "be careful with those!"

Carlos reached out to grab the book back to check for a hex bag only to have it be pulled out of reach by Logan.

Carlos slumped in defeat and turned to his friends to explain what a hex bag was " It's a small cursed bag that contains different herbs and bones and usually has to contain something personal of the victim like a piece of clothing and a witch will hide it somewhere in the room and it curses you and eventually you die! and the only way to stop being cursed is to find it and burn it or you can find the witch and kill her."

Kendall and James exchanged mildly amused glances before looking at Logan for an explanation

"We did a supernatural marathon last weekend" Logan explained.

"and you think Logan is being cursed by a witch…?" Asked James slowly looking at Carlos

Carlos nodded frantically and threw his hands in the air exasperatedly "How else would you explain why bad things keep happening to him! The only explanation is a witch cursing him."

"Really that's what you`re going to go with a witch?" Asked Logan with raised eyebrows

"Well what else could it be!"

Logan shrugged "Bad luck?" He questioned

"Pfft nobody has that much bad luck."

"I don`t know I broke a mirror before…twice actually"

"It's a witch" Said Carlos simply

"Uhm…I think we got completely off topic." Started Kendall looking at his friends weirdly

The briefly uplifted mood turned somber when they remembered why they were really here.

James cleared his throat "Logan you should of told us she was doing that to you."

"That`s because she isn`t"

"But you said she was" stated Kendall

"Noooo I didn't, you guys just assumed I did."

"So she`s not sexually assaulting you?" Carlos asked

Logan nodded "She is in fact not."

The guys sighed somewhat relieved.

"So what`s she doing then?" James asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Logan, ever since she entered the picture you have been distance, jumpy, losing weight and being twitchy Something is clearly going on?"

Logan shifted on his feet before hesitantly telling them "She`s been…withholding food."

"You mean she`s starving you." Asked Carlos surprised.

"Uh yeah kinda"

"Bitch" James stated furious.

Logan shrugged "No big deal."

"It is a big deal Logan! She can`t do that" Kendall said angry.

"Can we just discuss this later" Logan asked.

Kendall looked like he wanted to argue but nodded his head sure "How about we make some lunch then and hang out?"

Logan nodded thankful "That sounds good, I`m just going to have a shower, you help yourself to whatever"

The guys nodded and headed down to Logan`s kitchen while he went to have a shower.

"Can you believe that, withholding food from him" commented James his hands clenched.

" Who does that! And to someone like Logan"

"It's a bit weird though isn`t…Logan is at our houses more than here…but he rarely eats." Stated Carlos

"Maybe she`s threatening him?" Kendall suggested.

"We`ll get the details from him later… and if they had anything good to eat we could get Logan food in him." Said James looking through the fridge

"They usually keep their boxed food in the freezer basement like pizzas and chicken nuggets." Said Kendall

"I`ll go look" Carlos declared heading to the basement eager for food.

Carlos opened the door towards the basement turning the light on and trying to get a glimpse downstairs before cautiously walking down, Logan`s basement had always freaked him out as it was unfinished and mostly used for storage.

Carlos glances around the basement and could see two large meat freezers, thinking it was kind of weird that they had two, but figured the old one must of broke, Carlos headed to the one closest to him. And froze when he saw the large padlock attached to it

"That's not weird." Mumbled Carlos opening the freezer to grab some pizzas, Carlos looked in and froze his eyes frantically roaming the freezer in shock, Carlos could feel his stomach start to roll and slammed it shut before diving towards the old trash bin and emptying the contents of his stomach.

* * *

><p>Logan wiped the steam from the mirror to take a look at his reflection and could only groan at how exhausted he looked, He would love nothing more than to be in a dark room, in a giant bed, surrounded by pillows and just sleep. But he could hear his friends talking in the kitchen, making food, and figured he could eat something to appease them, give them some kind of story about Kelsey, and then maybe he could get them to go home worry free, and he could slip up into his room and sleep.<p>

Logan put on a pair of sweat pants and a white T-shirt and headed down into the kitchen.

He could see Kendall and James at the table talking.

"Where`s Carlos?" Logan asked

James and Kendall looked up from their conversation "He`s in the basement grabbing some food to cook…he`s actually been down there for awhile and-" Kendall broke off when he saw Logan`s face drain of all color and bolt out from the kitchen and towards the basement.

Kendall and James lept from their chairs and followed after Logan into the basement.

Logan dashed down the stairs "Carlos wait!"

Logan froze, he could see the open freezer, the room smelling of vomit, and Carlos on the ground pale and shaking.

James and Kendall stopped right behind Logan wrinkling their noses at the smell.

Kendall immediately noticed his friend in distress and bent down next to Carlos rubbing circles down his back.

"Carlos are you okay? Are you sick?" Asked Kendall concerned.

Carlos shook his head before croaking out "The freezer."

James raised his eyebrows confused before he headed over the freezer.

"James…" Logan pleaded softly.

James looked down in the freezer and froze his voice cracking "Are those…? Is that…? Logan what?"

Logan shook his head his eyes watering.

Kendall stood up to see what had Carlos and James so freaked out and headed towards James while Carlos stood up on shaky legs.

James moved out of the way to let Kendall look in.

Kendall looked in barely managing to contain a gasp as he looked back and forth between the freezer and Logan.

"Logan…are those…bloody scratch marks?"

Logan hesitantly nodded his head.

Kendall cautiously glanced back in the freezer, he could see scratch marks all through the freezer, on the sides, on the lid, some of the scratches were stained red, and there were tiny drops of blood stained in the bottom of the freezer, Kendall took notice of the giant padlock and he could only make a sure guess of what this broken freezer was for.

"She wasn't withholding food from you was she?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head no.

"She`s been locking you in a freezer?" Kendall knew he was right but he wanted to be wrong so desperately, doing something like that to a kid was sick.

"I didn't mean for you guys to find out" Logan whispered playing with his fingers.

James tried to ignore that comment "Why didn't you tell us?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders avoiding eye contact.

"Logan…" Carlos prompted.

"Because it`s embarrassing." Stated Logan

Kendall shook his head " Logan it`s not-"

"Yes it is!" Logan interrupted

"It`s embarrassing to know she can drag me down here, and shove me into that stupid box, and that no matter how much I struggle or beg I always end up inside of it, and I should be stronger then her, I should be able to get her off me, and run out of this stupid house but I can`t because she always wins, always, and the first time I had wondered what I`d done, but I couldn't think of anything, and for awhile it wasn't so bad but a few hours had passed and I was still locked inside.

So I tried to kick the door open and it didn't work, and I started to scream for her to let me out, and I was apologizing for things I wasn't even sure I had done, I started to ram myself around the freezer to get out and I don't know I thought I could claw my way out so I just started scratching at, I never even notice the blood until she lets me out."

By this point Logan was breathing heavily with his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. James, Kendall, and Carlos listened intently with shock and pain written all over their faces.

"By the third time I started to have panic attacks but that just made is so much more easier for her to get to do what she wanted, and sometimes I would pass out in there if I couldn't get myself to calm down in time, usually I am able to calm myself down before I pass out and when I do I just claw and bang on the freezer in hopes that just once the lock will break."

Kendall shook his head disgusted at what this woman was doing to one of his best friends "How long does she put you in there for?"

Logan shrugged " A few hours to a whole day…it`s not every day either…but it`s enough."

"did she tell you why she`s doing this?" Asked Carlos

Logan shook his head "She just said I deserved it."

Kendall shook his head angry "Well You don't!"

James tried to clear the lump from his throat "Does your dad know about this because I swear-"

"He doesn't" Logan interrupted.

"He has no clue what`s been going on…he`s been getting called on business a lot more than usual lately, so it`s usually just me and Kelsey in the house…I`m afraid to tell him to be honest."

"Logan your dad may be an ass but I don't think he`s that much of one to ignore what`s been happening." Commented Carlos trying not to sound as unsure as he felt about that

"I wish you told us" Said Kendall looking at Logan concerned.

Logan looked at Kendall and shrugged "I didn't know how to tell you guys something like this."

"You can tell us anything at anytime." Said James

Logan nodded " I know, I know, I just didn't know how to bring it up"

"So now what?" Asked Logan unsure

"Pack a bag, you can stay with me for a few days until your dad gets back, and I think we should tell him, and if he doesn't care or do anything about this, Were telling our parents everything, and getting you out" Stated Kendall, James and Carlos agreeing

Logan looked like he wanted to argue but nodded his head agreeing to the surprise of his friends "and if he does do something about it?"

Kendall looked doubtful but tried not to let it show on his face "We`ll see."

"Kendall-" Logan started

"If he does do something about it, things will go back to how they were before, Kelsey will be gone, He`ll be away on business as usual, and it`ll just be us."

"I don't genuinely like the idea of usual and seeing you show up with bruises because your dad got mad and took it out on you." James pointed out

Logan shrugged "Maybe, but usual is what we agreed on."

"We`ll see okay?" Said Kendall wanting to get out of there in case Kelsey came home

Logan nodded " I`ll grab a bag and meet you out front"

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, and Kendall sat on Logan`s front step waiting for him to come out.<p>

"If Logan`s dad does do something like breaking up with her, should we maybe still tell our parents?" Asked Carlos

"I think it`ll be a good idea, even if she does leave the picture, I highly doubt Logan and his dad are going to have a loving father son moment" Said James bitterly.

Kendall was about to reply but was stopped by the opening of the front door and being greeted by Logan.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

The three boys nodded and Kendall looked at James and giving a simple reply

"We`ll see what happens"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah evil girlfriend was locking Logan in a freezer in the basement. I had no idea what Logan`s dads girlfriend was going to do that was going to make Logan so angry, upset, scared, and tired, with what he was already experiencing with his dad and what had happened with his mom too.<strong>

**I don't know if I overreacted the whole situation or if it was just the right amount…but you can be the judge of that**

**But back in December (yeah took me that long to have an idea about that storyline and it wasn't even an original idea from me but oh well) I started watching the T.V show Teen Wolf and one of the characters Isaac had an abusive dad who locked him in a freezer as punishment and I thought that was such a cruel thing to do and would really effect someone (But apparently not Isaac because he thinks he`s all bad ass with the leather jacket and wolfy powers…he`s still my favorite though next to Stiles but I am getting off topic) and would be good for the girlfriend issue, I didn't want to go with sexually assaulted because 1.) It could have been predictable or cliché and 2.)I would have no idea how to even write something like that, props to those who do.**

_****I also want you guys to decide ,if you want, if the boys should finally tell their parents the situation of Logan at home or leaving it at the "Usual"**_

**So I hoped you guys liked it and it lived up to the ridiculously long wait.**

**Review :)**

**Did you know high heels were originally made for men, it was a sign of virility, masculinity and high status**

**Also next year mean girls will be 10 years old…just let that sink in**


End file.
